Sombras Tenebrosas Un nuevo comienzo
by rossburtonpoe
Summary: Julia ha conseguido sobrevivir y recuerda perfectamente lo que pasó. Ahora desea volver a Collinswood para buscar respuestas, empezar su nueva vida como vampira y tal vez, vengarse. Barnalia Barnabas/Julia
1. Chapter 1

Una fría y extraña corriente la envolvía. Sentía como si se hubiera desecho de la gravedad, flotaba, y los sonidos que escuchaba a su alrededor eran profundos y con eco.

Julia abrió los ojos, y se sintió realmente aterrada cuando sólo podía visualizar las profundidades del río de Collinswood. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se dispuso a moverse, pero comprobó con horror que estaba envuelta en una especie de tela con un cordón a su alrededor que le aprisionaba con fuerza. Además estaba unida a un bloque de hormigón que la arrastraba a lo más profundo de las putrefactas aguas. Desde luego…el que le había hecho eso no quería volver a verla con vida. Volvió a sentir miedo.

Pero tenía que huir, deshacerse de todo aquello y escapar de su tumba acuática. Comenzó a revolverse, a intentar mover los brazos y las piernas, con suerte y un poco de paciencia lo conseguiría…

El problema es que…ella nunca tuvo paciencia.

Algo dentro de ella desató, una fuerza sobrenatural, abrió los brazos y las cuerdas fueron destrozadas. Cayeron al fondo del agua, junto a la tela. Ya no estaba unida al pesado bloque de hormigón, a si que nadó desesperadamente para llegar a la superficie.

Se sintió libre cuando finalmente salió de las aguas, aspirando con ansia el oxígeno de su alrededor, realmente no lo necesitaba….aunque eso no lo recordaba, aún.

Rápida e instintivamente nadó hacia la orilla y sólo cuando llegó a tierra firme respiró con tranquilidad.

Aprisionó la mano contra su pecho intentando calmarse. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Miró a ambos lados y vio una carretera no muy lejos de ella. Recordó que cerca de dónde estaba había una pequeña ciudad, iría allí a buscar ayuda. Aunque seguramente al verla la gente huiría despavorida ya que no estaba muy presentable. No sólo por su pelo mojado y todas sus pinturas corridas, también por su ropa empapada y sucia. Daba igual...quedándose allí no iba a solucionar nada. Se levantó lentamente, las piernas le temblaban. Se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol para no caer al suelo y poco a poco comenzó a caminar. Cayó al suelo y se hirió la rodilla, no pasa nada...solo era un rasguño, tenía que continuar. Medio cogeando, consiguió llegar a la carretera. Ahora todo le resultaría más fácil, ya que era mejor andar sobre ese suelo de asfalto que en cualquier bosque. Lo único malo era que iba sin zapatos y le dolía cada pisada.

Anduvo durante unas largas horas, era increíble...nadie había pasado por aquella carretera aún. Habrían podido recogerla y llegaría antes a la ciudad.

De repente, algo le hizo reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y un resplandor la cegó. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, escuchó unas risas y los abrió de nuevo.

Se trataba de un coche en el que iban cuatro hombres. Éstos habían parado justo al lado de ella y la miraban mientras reían.

-Oye precioosa, sube con nosotros.-balbuceó el conductor.

En cuanto aquel hombre abrió la boca, a Julia le vino un horrible olor a alcohol. Definitivamente, los cuatro hombres iban borrachos como cubas, a si que no era buena idea subir con ellos al vehículo.

-No, gracias. Ya estoy cerca de mi casa.-mintió Julia.

-Venga hombreee...no seas estirada.

El conductor metió primera y comenzó a seguirla muy despacito, sin quitarse de su lado.

-No te vamos a hacer nada preciosa...

-Noo...¡sólo queremos darte un poco de amor!-gritó un borrachuzo del asiento trasero.

Julia se puso seria, aquellos malditos la estaban irritando...y ya tenía muchos problemas.

-¡Qué no! ¿No lo entendéis? ¡Dejadme en paz!-gritó, enfadada.

Comenzó a alejarse de ellos rápidamente y los dejó atrás. Escuchó que el coche paraba bruscamente y que las cuatro puertas se abrían.

-¡Maldita zorra!-gritó uno de ellos.

-¡A por ella!

Los cuatro hombres se echaron encima de Julia. Ésta intentó librarse de ellos, pero tres de ellos le habían agarrado brazos y piernas, no podía moverse.

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno...-dijo uno de ellos, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Julia consiguió liberar uno de sus brazos y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de hombre antes de que la apresaran de nuevo. Tenía las uñas largas, a si que había producido varios cortes en la mejilla de éste y de ellas brotaba un hilo de sangre.

Julia percibió un olor distinto entre ellos, ya no olía sus asquerosos alientos alcoholizados. Era un olor agradable...incitante. No podía dejar de mirar las diminutas y perfectas gotas color rubí de las heridas de aquel bruto sin escrúpulos.

Comenzó a sentir un horrible ardor en su garganta, una insaciable sed. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, y un fuerte instinto se apoderaba de ella.

De nuevo, aquellas fuerzas sobrenaturales que le habían ayudado a escapar del río, aparecieron de nuevo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Con una facilidad pasmosa, se liberó de sus tres apresadores. Lanzando a uno de ellos por los aires, y golpeando a los otros dos. Se acercó al cuarto, al que había intentado violarla. Sus ojos brillaban salvajemente y sólo pensaba en saborear aquel dulce néctar que poseía todo ser viviente. Le agarró con fuerza, ya que éste intentaba huir y hundió sus colmillos en su cuello. La sangre salió a borbotones y ella la succionó con ansia.

Finalmente, dejó al hombre sin una pizca y se giró buscando a los otros dos. Uno de ellos había echado a correr pero rápidamente consiguió alcanzarlo y de nuevo, bebió sin dejar ni una gota.

Ahora le tocaba al tercero, que yacía medio inconsciente en medio del asfalto. Ella lo observó de pie, con una expresión fría en su rostro, ahora empapado en sangre. Lo agarró del cuello y lo dejó en volandas. Podía sentir el palpitar de sus venas bajo su mano y al igual que había hecho con los otros dos, lo mató rápidamente.

Julia respiró hondo mientras saboreaba el sabroso rastro de sangre que le había quedado en su boca. Sus piernas habían dejado de temblar, su cuerpo ya no se balanceaba debido al cansancio. Ahora se sentía bien, rejuvenecida, como si hubiera dormido ocho horas seguidas. Pasó su lengua por sus dientes y se sorprendió al comprobar el gran tamaño de sus colmillos.

Julia estaba disfrutando de todas esas sencaciones, pero de repente, sus recuerdos comenzaron a florecer en su mente.

Ella era Julia Hoffman, Dr Julia Hoffman. Había dedicado parte de su vida a la psicología, aunque le gustaba trabajar con la hipnosis. Era realmente buena en su trabajo, podría adivinar cómo era una persona simplemente con mirarla a la cara. Hace unos años, fue contratada por los Collins, una familia con muchos problemas. Aunque su cometido era ayudar al pequeño David, un niño de diez años con unos graves trastornos psicológicos.

Recordó que estuvo viviendo en la mansión de la familia durante muchos años, hasta que...

¡Barnabas! Barnabas había aparecido por aquella casa de repente, era el heredero de la fortuna de los Collins. Un heredero que había estado doscientos años encerrado en un ataúd, ya que era un vampiro, o al menos eso descubrió Julia gracias a uno de sus trabajos con la hipnosis.

¡Ahora lo recordó todo! Ella comenzó a trabajar con Barnabas en un experimento que consistía en hacerle al vampiro pequeñas transfusiones de sangre para lograr despojarle de la maldición. Ella no comprendía por qué Barnabas odiaba ser inmortal, aquello era un don. Por eso, le engañó. Julia usó la sangre del vampiro para covertirse en inmortal y también se hizo transfusiones. Todo iba bien, hasta que Barnabas la descubrió...y la mató.

Julia recordó aquel momento en el que el vampiro no tuvo ningún tipo de consideración con ella, el momento en el que hundió sus colmillos en su cuello y la dejó sin una gota de sangre en menos de cinco segundos a pesar de los lloros y lamentos de ella.

Era un monstruo...un monstruo que había llegado a amar. Pues el vampiro era el único ser en la faz de la tierra que se había mostrado tierno y caballeroso con ella. Además, le atraía físicamente y después de tener con él ese pequeño contacto tan sensual en su propia consulta era cuestión de tiempo que surgieran nuevos sentimientos por él. Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo pasara algo entre ellos, pero él lo arruinó todo.

Julia no se lo perdonaría, jamás. Ahora que lo había recordado todo, cambiaría su destino e iría a la mansión de los Collins.

Al fin, consiguió llegar muy entrada la noche. Abrió las chirriantes y oxidadas verjas que daban entrada al jardín exterior de la casa.

Todo parecía igual, pero había algo distinto en aquel lugar. Ya no tenía ese aspecto tan antiguo, típico de las mansiones victorianas. Era como si hubieran restaurado aquella casa.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó impaciente. Finalmente, Elizabeth apareció detrás de aquel portón inmenso.

-¿Julia?-preguntó la señora de la casa sorprendida, como si la persona que se encontraba ante ella no la hubiera visto en años.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo Julia, feliz de volver a casa.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que vaya abriendoos el apetito para más. Gracias por leer ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

-Pero...cielo santo, ¿cómo estás así? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Elizabeth al verla en tal mal estado.

Julia abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras no podían salir de ella.

-No pasa nada, entra y me lo cuentas todo tranquilamente.-dijo Elizabeth, tirando de ella hacia el interior de la casa.

Julia tomó un baño y se puso un pijama que Elizabeth le había prestado. Ahora estaba sentada en un mullido sofá, con una taza de té en sus manos, al fin estaba a gusto.

La señora de la casa se sentó justo en frente. Sólo estaba ella, el resto de la familia se habían ido a dormir hacía horas. Miró fijamente a Julia, esperando a que ella hablase. Ante el eterno silencio de ésta, no pudo aguantar más y comenzó.

-Julia creía que no ibas a volver nunca más.-dijo, con tristeza.

-La verdad es que...yo también pensaba eso.-contestó Julia mientras recordaba todo lo que había luchado para volver a esa casa.

-Te fuiste tan repentinamente...y en un momento en el que te necesitábamos. Dios...esta familia casi se desvaneció.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Julia, sin entender nada.

Elizabeth le contó todo lo que ocurrió después de su marcha. Cómo Angelique había intentado hundirles y casi lo consigue.

-Como podrás comprobar...habrás notado ciertos cambios en la mansión.

-Noté algo extraño en la misma entrada de la casa, pero no sabía qué era.

-Angelique incendió nuestra casa, ardió y se convirtió en un montón de escombros. No teníamos dónde vivir. Aunque por suerte, Barnabas tiene poderes hipnóticos, los utilizó con casi todo el pueblo para conseguir que nos construyeran la mansión de nuevo. La verdad es que hicieron un buen trabajo, pero esta ya no tiene tantísima historia como la anterior.-Explicó Elizabeth.

-Pero un momento...¿así? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en reconstruir toda la casa?

-Han pasado cinco años desde que se destruyó todo.

Julia quedó petrificada. ¿Cinco años habían asado? ¿Había estado bajo agua, inconsciente, cinco años?

Dio un gran sorbo a su té, lo necesitaba, todo le parecía tan subrrealista.

-Me imagino que estos cinco años se te habrán hecho eternos, con todo lo que pasó con tu padre.-dijo Elizabeth, compasiva.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Qué?-Ahora si que Julia estaba confundida.

-Sí, ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando te fuiste, comenzaste a mandarnos cartas desde dónde estabas. Nos contaste que te habías ido tan repentinamente porque tu padre estaba terriblemente enfermo.

Julia no se estaba creyendo lo que escuchaba. ¿Su padre enfermo? El pobre murió cuando ella estaba estudiando medicina y...¿qué cartas iba a escribir?

-Barnabas nos entregaba una carta cada tres meses. El cartero se la daba directamente a él. Te contestamos varias veces pero estarías demasiado ocupada como para atender a esos temas. No sé, el verdadero informado sobre lo que ocurría era Barnabas.

Elizabeth se levantó y rebuscó en un cajón de su mesa hasta que sacó un pequeño sobre abierto.

-Como ves seguimos conservando algunas.-dijo mientras le ofrecía la carta a Julia.

Julia la cogió impresionada y sacó la carta del sobre. Quedó sin habla, ya que pudo ver con sus propios ojos que aquella no era su letra...sino la de Barnabas.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Para que la familia no hiciese preguntas, Barnabas había falsificado aquellas cartas. Se hizo pasar por ella y se inventó la excusa del padre enfermo para dar creencia a su historia.

Julia no se lo podía creer, estaba realmente enfadada, maldijo a Barnabas. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan mentiroso y rastrero?

Finalmente, Julia no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que esas cartas estaban escritas por ella, ya que la verdad es dañaría a todos.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido Elizabeth, pero ahora te puedo asegurar que tengo mis problemas solucionados y he vuelto para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo aquí.-dijo Julia.

-Me alegra saber eso Julia, no sabes cuanto. Te necesitabamos.

-Yo también necesitaba volver. Aunque parezca mentira, he pasado muy buenos momentos aquí.-dijo Julia, melancólica.

-Y los que te quedan, ahora que estás aquí.

Ambas sonrieron. Finalmente, Julia se despidió de Elizabeth y se fue a dormir. Necesitaba descansar, su mente estaba demasiado atormentada y saturada por todo lo nuevo que estaba viviendo. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba estár descansada y renovada para mañana...encuanto amaneciese, iría a edirle explicaciones a Barnabas. Aunque tuviera que sacarlo de su viejo y carcomido ataúd a patadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia sintió que algo le abrasaba la piel, un dolor insoportable. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de su cama bruscamente. Se trataba de una de las ventanas de la habitación. Un rayo de sol había entrado por ella, iluminando su pálido y frío cuerpo, produciendo una quemadura instantánea. Acostumbrada desde siempre a subir las persianas hasta arriba, no había pensado en que ahora eso sería peligroso para ella, pues como sabían todos...los vampiros ardían en llamas si tenían un mínimo contacto con la luz solar.

Julia inspeccionó la herida, por suerte, sólo era una pequeña quemadura en el muslo. La próxima vez tendría más cuidado, tenia que hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ahora viviría en las sombras.

Bajó todas las persianas de la habitación y las cubrió con las cortinas, para asegurarse del todo. Encendió las luces de su habitación y observó el tenebroso lugar, no le gustaba mucho el aspecto, pero tendría que aguantarse. Comprobó el reloj que había encima de la mesilla, eran las nueve de la mañana. Se sintió rara. Normalmente solía quedarse bebiendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada y a la mañana siguiente, se despertaba muy tarde y con una gran resaca.

Julia fue al baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes. No podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, aunque sentía aquellos largos y afiados colmillos en su boca. Se cepilló el pelo, se vistió y bajó al comedor.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Toda la familia estaría allí, incluído Barnabas. Intentó realizar mentalmente un plan, pensando cómo debería comportarse cuando apareciese ante ellos. Se imaginó la cara que pondría Barnabas...rió maliciosamente.

"Tal vez Elizabeth ya les ha informado" pensó.

Entró en el comedor. Todos estaban desayunando mientras charlaban, pero cuando la vieron callaron de inmediato. Julia murmuró un tímido "Buenos días" y se apresuró a sentarse en la mesa.

Ante el silencio de éstos, Elizabeth decidió hablar.

-Bueno, no os lo he dicho porque pensaba que era mejor que lo vierais con vuestros propios ojos. Pero Julia volvó anoche y volverá a vivir aquí como antes. Estará a nuestra plena disposición si necesitamos una consulta.-explicó.

-Doctora Hoffman...¿tendré que volver a su consulta?-preguntó David.

"Dios" pensó Julia. ¿Cuántos años podría tener David cuando ella se fue? ¿ 7 u 8? Ahora tendría 13 años, era casi un dolescente y parecía que se acordaba de ella aún.

-No David,tu madre ya me informó sobre tu caso...no tienes que volver. A no ser que tú lo necesites.-contestó Julia, con mucho tacto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Julia.-contestó el jovencito mientras seguía desayunando.

Carolyn por su parte, la miraba de reojo. Era como si estuviera estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando descubrir algo. Julia se estremeció, Carolyn mostraba una mirada salvaje, una mirada que no era humana. Ahora que Julia era vampira, podía notar la presencia de otros seres paranormales. Pudo ver que aquella joven estaba maldita al igual que ella, Caloryn era una esclava de la luna, un licántropo.

Pero aquel no era el único monstruo que le estaba observando.

Barnabas presidía la mesa, con una expresión de temor en sus ojos. No comprendía cómo Julia podía estar allí. ¿Cómo había conseguido sobrevivir y escapar? Después de tantos años, él había terminado por confiarse, pensaba quela única forma de volver a verla sería acabando con su vida e ir al otro lado.

Julia rió para sus adentros. Realmente estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Nunca había visto a Barnabas tan aterrorizado.

-Cariño...¿te encuentras bien?

Victoria agarró la mano de Barnabas, lo notaba inquieto.

-N-no...no...sólo me he quedado en blanco por un instante, no pasa nada.-contestó el vampiro, intentando tranquilizar a su amante.

Tal y como Elizabeth le contó, Julia pudo comprobar que Victoria, la niñera de David, también se había convertido en vampiro...por cortesía de Barnabas, claro. Ahora estaban juntos, la pareja perfecta. Julia la maldijo, ¿cómo aquella mocosa había conquistado a Barnabas? Maldita niña del...

Un momento...Julia recapacitó. ¿Estaba teniendo celos de Victoria? Se suponía que ella odiaba a Barnabas por todo lo que le hizo, ¿ a qué venía ahora tener celos?

Julia se odió así misma, pues descubrió que seguía atrayendola. Pero ahora si que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, Barnabas era de Victoria.

-...No, tengo que ir a la conservera hoy.-Dijo Elizabeth, sacando a Julia de sus pensamientos.

-Pero...¿no se destruyó también la conservera?-preguntó Julia, extrañada.

-Claro, pero al morir Angelique conseguimos poner al pueblo de nuestra parte y nos cedieron la de ella.-explicó Elizabeth-L o siento, eso se me olvidó contártelo.

-No pasa nada.

Finalmente, terminaron de desayunar. Julia se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a su consulta...aunque sabía que nadie iría en mucho tiempo.

Mientras andaba por uno de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, alarmada.

-¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?-preguntó Barnabas, malhumorado.

-Ah...pues tú sabrás...tal vez no ataste mi cadáver con suficiente fuerza.-respindió Julia, irónica.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Te recuerdo que aunque no tenga ese lujoso magnífico apellido tuyo no significa que ésta no sea mi familia.-dijo Julia con seriedad.- En cuanto a tí...quiero hablar sobre un tema, vamos a mi consulta.

Barnabas tragó saliva y siguió a Julia hasta la consulta. ¿Qué era aquello qué tenía que decirle?


	4. Chapter 4

Barnabas entró detrás de Julia, ésta le hizo un gesto para que cerrase la puerta y obedeció.

-Bien, una pregunta Barnabas...¿ves que me parezca a ti?-preguntó Julia, sin preámbulos.

-¿Cómo?-contestó Barnabas, totalmente confuso.

-Que si me parezco a tí, física y mentalmente. ¿Nos parecemos?

-Em...no, para nada.

-Ah vale...

Julia cogió una de las cartas falsas que le había entregado Elizabeth y la lanzó con fuerza en toda la cara del vampiro.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ TE HICISTE PASAR POR MI?!-gritó Julia, histérica.

Barnabas agarró la carta con nerviosismo y comprobó con sus propios ojos que se trataba de unas de las cartas que él había escrito haciéndose pasar por ella.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera a la familia "Buenos días, ¡Ah, por cierto! He matado a la doctora Hoffman"?-contestó Barnabas, con sarcasmo.

-¡Ah claro! Se me olvidaba que necesitas mentir para vivir, tanto como necesitas la sangre.

-Aquí la verdadera pregunta es...¿¡cómo demonios has vuelto!?-exclamó él, deseoso de saber la respuesta.

Julia se tranquilizó.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta Barnabas?

Barnabas calló y la observó, pensativo. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Oh dios mío...¡ERES UN VAMPIRO!-gritó, alarmado.

-Sí, y gracias a eso pude escapar de las sucias aguas en las que me tiraste. ¡Por tu culpa perdí cinco años de mi vida! Cinco años que tú te has encargado de llenar de mentiras a mis espaldas. ¿Enfermo mi padre? ¡Él murió cuando era joven y no tienes derecho a hablar de él y mucho menos a utilizarlo en uno de tus sucios planes!-contestó Julia, dolida.

Barnabas guardó silencio, Julia escupía toda una retahila de acusaciones envenenadas.

-¿Ya has terminado?-preguntó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Julia se sintió ofendida, Barnabas se comportaba como si todo aquello fuera un juego de niños.

-No te lo tomes a mal, todo ese discurso que me has echado encima ha sido conmovedor pero...lo que me interesa es saber si se lo vas a contar a la familia.-dijo Barnabas con frialdad.

Julia comenzó a temblar, sentía rabia, mucha. Parpadeó varias veces para contener el llanto.

-No Barnabas...no lo haré. Dejaré que ellos descubran por sí mismos la clase de persona que eres.-murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.

Barnabas se acercó lentamente a ella y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Yo no soy una persona...soy un monstruo, al igual que tú.-susurró en el oído de ésta.

-Yo al menos puedo amar...no sabes cuanto.-contestó con suavidad Julia.

-Yo amo a Victoria.

-¿Seguro Barnabas? Como bien has dicho...ahora somos iguales. No puedes ocultar nada...puedo percibir lo que sientes. Y lo que he visto esta mañana no me ha parecido amor, si no más bien capricho.

Barnabas calló y miró con odio a Julia. Había dado en el clavo, totalmente, pero no dijo nada.

-No metas las narices dónde no te llaman Julia...vive tu vida ahora que tienes toda la eternidad, y yo haré lo mismo con la mía. Pero como me molestes lo más mínimo...me encargare personalmente de que vuelvas a las profundidades del lago Collinswood, y esta vez...no volverás.

Y con estas palabras, Barnabas salió de la consulta dando un fuerte portazo.

Julia se echó para atrás, hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. Rompió al llanto y se deslizó hasta el suelo, dónde continuó llorando desconsoladamente.

Horas después, se encontraba sentada en su sofá y con un vaso de whisky en la mano, todavía soltando algunas lágrimas.

De repente, alguien entró en su consulta, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Dio otro trago de whisky...y casi se atragantó al ver a David allí.

-David, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó mientras se arreglaba el pelo y la ropa para estar lo más presentable posible.

-Bueno...nos pareció buena idea venir a verla.-contestó el chico.

David se sentó en frente de la doctora.

-¿Nos pareció bien?-preguntó Julia, extrañada.

-A mi madre y a mi.-contestó.

A Julia le recorrió un escalofrío, ya sabía que David podía comunicarse con el fantasma de su madre, pero aún así le parecía raro el hecho de que él hablase con ella todos los días.

-Pues...te lo agradezco David...os lo agradezco a los dos.

David observó detenidamente a Julia.

-¿Se encuentra bien doctora?

Efectivamente, el muchacho había notado el ligero color rojo de sus ojos, síntoma de que había estado llorando.

-Sí...tranquilo, sólo estoy cansada.-mintió Julia, mientras sonreía...o más bien lo intentaba.

-Entonces...¿sigue bebiendo por gusto no?-dijo David, mirando el vaso medio vacío de whisky.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Sí, me acuerdo que solía beber constantemente. No la culpo por ello ni mucho menos.-dijo, al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Julia.- Aunque tal y como es ahora, no lo veo necesario.

-¿ A qué te refieres?-preguntó Julia, asombrada.

-Eres como Barnabas y Vicky, me lo ha dicho mi madre.

Julia sonrió. Aunque David había crecido, aún seguía teniendo esa pizca de inocencia típica de un niño.

Miró su vaso, dio un sorbo para terminarlo y lo dejó a un lado.

-Tienes razón David. Ya no lo necesito.

Cierto era, pues Julia bebía con el principal objetivo de emborracharse para olvidar los problemas. Ahora que era un vampiro, su capacidad de regeneración era mil veces mayor que la de cualquier ser humano, con lo cual su sangre se limpiaba al instante de cualquier tipo de sustancia y no le daba tiempo ni siquiera a embriagarse lo más mínimo. Eso significaba, que no podría olvidarse de sus problemas ni por una décima de segundo.

-Está triste, doctora.

-¿Eso también te lo ha dicho tu madre?

-No, lo he notado yo.

Julia volvió a quedarse sin habla, aquel niño tenía una sensibilidad pasmosa.

-Ahora lo estoy menos. Gracias a tu visita me he animado un poco.-respondió, agradecida.

David se levantó de golpe y abrazó a Julia.

-¿Qué haces David?-preguntó, extrañada.

-Creo que lo que necesita es un abrazo, a fin de cuentas...usted me ayudó mucho cuando era más pequeño.

Julia quedó conmovida. Le devolvió tímidamente el abrazo a David, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se mostraba tan cariñoso con ella.

Cuando se separaron, Julia sonrió ampliamente.

-He de irme a hacer mis tareas, le veo a la hora de la comida doctora.-dijo David, separándose de ella.

-Por favor...llámame Julia. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

David sonrió y salió de la consulta. Julia se sintió feliz al saber que alguien le seguía teniendo aprecio. David siempre había sido un niño muy especial.

El resto del día, transcurrió con normalidad, aunque algo solitario de no ser por la visita de David. De todas formas, Julia se fue esa noche a la cama tranquila...bueno, no tanto. Pues aún tenía en mente la conversación con Barnabas. ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos a partir de ahora?

* * *

Hoy me ha dado un toque de creatividad (o más bien aburrimiento) y he escrito dos capítulos en un día. Muchas gracias a los que estáis siguiendo la historia y comentando, conseguís animarme a seguir escribiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Julia dormía placenteramente, sumergida en un profundo sueño, pero alguien se encargó de sacarla de ahí a patadas.

-Julia, son las 9 y aún no has bajado a desayunar. ¡Julia!-avisó Elizabeth, sin dejar de aporrear la puerta.

Julia se levantó algo malhumorada, nunca le había gustado que la despertaran.

-¡Julia!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Dios!-exclamó, irritada por los incesantes golpes en la puerta.

-Te esperamos abajo.-dijo Elizabeth, antes de irse.

Julia buscó sus ropas y se preparó sin muchas ganas.

La familia ya había comenzado a desayunar sin ella. Nunca entendió cómo podían estar tan contentos tan temprano, sin una pizca de sueño. Julia parecía un zombie en vez de una vampira.

-Buenos días.-saludó Julia.

Comenzó a servirse una gran cantidad de café, necesitaria mucho para despertarse. Estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta de que el café había comenzado a desbordarse y terminó manchándolo todo.

-¡Ay, dios! ¡Quema!-gritó mientras se sacudía el vestido.

David y Carolyn comenzaron a reíse, pero Elizabeth les hizo callar con un gesto.

-Más vale que meta ese vestido a lavar en cuanto termine doctora, las manchas de café son muy difíciles de quitar.-dijo, con seriedad.

-Tranquila Elizabeth, no es nada. Al menos esto me ha servido para despertarme.-contestó Julia.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Abre la puerta, Willie.-ordenó Elizabeth.

Éste, asqueado, fue a abrir.

-Buenos días, que aproveche.-dijo una desconocida voz.

Julia se giró para ver de quién se trataba, intrigada.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, tal vez la misma que tendría ella. Julia nunca le había visto, pues de ser así se acordaría de él seguramente, ya que por su aspecto no pasaría desapercibido. Iba hecho un pincel. Llevaba una pequeña melena castaña, muy bien cuidada. Sus facciones eran perfectas, dignas de cualquier obra de arte. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos, tan azules que hipnotizaban.

-Bienvenido Jack, siéntate con nosotros. ¿Quieres algo?-ofreció la dueña de la casa, como buena anfitriona.

-Si puede ser un café, muchas gracias.

Elizabeth, con un simple gesto de su mano, hizo que Willie fuera a la cocina a preparar más.

-¿Que tal todo por la ciudad Jack, mucho ajetreo?-preguntó Barnabas, era la primera vez que habría la boca desde que se sentó Julia en la mesa.

-No sabes cuanto. Esta mañana han venido unos ejecutivos.

-¿Unos ejecutivos de dónde?

-Psé, ni idea, no me lo han querido decir. Pero venían con un maletín lleno de dinero y lo han puesto ante mis narices, pretendían que les vendieras la conservera.-explicó Jack.

-Pues ya pueden irse con viento fresco, porque no pienso hacer algo tan descabellado, eso te lo aseguro.

Willie llegó y le sirvió el café a Jack de malos modos, aunque eso no le impidió al joven decir un "gracias" muy cortés.

Jack comenzó a tomárselo. De repente vio a Julia y casi se atraganta.

-Ah si...Jack, ella es Julia. Nuestra doctora particular, vive con nosotros.-explico Elizabeth.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle...-dijo Julia, con una sonrisa.

-Siento no haberme presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Jack Price, soy el vicepresidente de la conservera de los Collins. Encantado.-dijo el joven, alegre.

-Price, ¿Eh? Como el actor Vincent Price.-dijo Julia, admirada.

-Exacto, veo que no soy el único fanático del cine de terror que hay aquí.

-A mí también me gustan esas pelis.-replicó David.

-Claro, por supuesto.-contestó Jack, mientras revolvía el pelo del adolescente.

Julia estaba fascinada. Jack era realmente atractivo, además de encantador. Estaba comenzando a escaparsele una risita de colegiala de us labios.

Barnabas no paraba de mirarles de reojo, le parecía extraño lo que estaba ...¿Julia no será capaz de...?

De pronto vio como Jack y Julia comenzaron a entablar una fluída conversación, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

"Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios se cree que hace? Está coqueteando con él."-pensó, indignado. Tenía que parar aquello de alguna forma.

-Em...¡Jack! Son más de las diez, ¿no deberías de estar en la fábrica?-dijo Barnabas, maliciósamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que irme!

Jack comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

-¡Muchas gracias por el café Elizabeth! ¡Y encantado de conocerla doctora Hoffman, ya hablaremos en otro momento!-gritó antes de irse.

Julia quedó apenada, se lo estaba pasando bien con él. "Maldito Barnabas, podía tener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando" pensó.

Barnabas sonrió satisfechó, había conseguido lo que quería.

Julia se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su consulta.

Entró, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ojear una revista, aburrida. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos y la puerta abriéndose...era Carolyn. ¿Qué hacía allí? No le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegó.

-Hola Carolyn, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Carolyn, sin decir media palabra, corrió y se sentó justo delante de ella. Pasaron unos segundos, y la joven comenzó a sonreír de forma pícara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes si puede saberse?-preguntó Julia, extrañada.

-Jack te ha gustado.

Julia abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡No!-dijo con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

-¡Estás roja como un tomate!-exclamó Carolyn, sin dejar de reírse.

-Bueno...puede que...me parezca guapo.-admitió Julia, a regañadientes.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Y qué?!-preguntó Julia, aquella joven le estaba chinchando mucho.

-Nada...

Carolyn se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que Barnabas está de morros.-añadió, aún sonriente.

Julia quedó boquiabuerta. ¿Barnabas de morros? ¿Por qué le fastidiaba verla hablar con otros hombres?

Carolyn aún seguía en la puerta, esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de Julia.

-¿Te lo pasas bien no?-preguntó Julia, fastidiada.

-No sabes cuanto, ahora esto es mejor que un culebrón de la tele.

Finalmente, Carolyn se fue, Julia seguía molesta. Aquella niña había crecido hasta convertirse casi en una mujer, pero seguía igual de maliciosa. Aunque nunca la había odiado por ello, pues no lo hacía con mala intención.

Ahora es caso era que Barnabas estaba celoso. Realmente no le entendía, y nunca lo conseguiría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Barnabas deambulaba por la casa, eran las once de la mañana y no sabía qué hacer. Victoria se había ido de compras con Elizabeth y Carolyn, y el joven David estaba estudiando.

Estaba pensando qué hacer, cuando de repente escuchó unas voces. Se trataba de Jack y Julia. Ambos estaban charlando tranquilamente y riendo.

"¿Qué demonios se cree que está haciendo?" pensó Barnabas, molesto.

Jack se puso el abrigo y se despidió de Julia efusivamente. Ahora que se había quedado sola, Barnabas aprovechó la ocasión para ir a cantarle las cuarenta. Fue hacia ella y le agarró del brazo, obligándola a girarse para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, enfadado.

-Pues hablaba con Jack, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-contestó Julia.

-Más vale que tengas tus manos quietecias, Julia.-amenazó él.

-¿Quietecitas? Y me lo dices tú...el que precisamente es el que tiene las manos más largas.

Barnabas calló y arrastró a Julia a un lugar más escondido.

-Precisamente fuiste tú la que se me echó encima con todo eso de "El principio de confidencialidad entre médico y paciente"-dijo Barnabas, con un tono burlón en sus palabras.

-¿Ah si? Pues...en ese momento no escuché queja alguna.-contestó Julia, con un ligero toque de sensualidad en su voz.

Empujó a Barnabas a un lado, y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes darse la vuelta y decir:

-Barnabas, más vale que pienses las cosas antes de decirlas, si no saldrás perdiendo.

El vampiro tenía la mirada perdida, estaba afligido por lo que Julia le había dicho.

Finalmente, ella se fue, realmente satisfecha por haber ganado esa pequeña batalla. Aunque cada vez fue a peor.

Habían pasado varias semanas y Julia seguía viendo a Jack, se habían hecho muy amigos. Era el típico hombre sociable que le caía bien a todo el mundo. El problema era que, a Barnabas no le gustaba nada aquello, e intentaba hacer lo posible por sabotear siempre esos momentos en los que Julia se quedaba solo con él. Barnabas estaba obsesionado, tanto era así que había comenzado a espiarles.

Aquel día Jack estaba bromeando con Julia en el jardín. Habían ganado muchísima confianza, tanta que la familia ya sospechaba que los dos terminarían juntos. Barnabas odiaba esa idea, y lo pero era que no sabía por qué. Daba igual, tenía que saber lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos en el jardín, a si que se pegó al gran portón de la entrada y pegó la oreja. No entendía mucho de qué estaban hablando, dio un paso más y comenzó a observarles por la mirilla.

-¡Eso es asqueroso Jack!-exclamó Julia.

-Pero si es sólo una película.-respondió, riéndose.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es agradable ver a una niña vomitando mientras le da vueltas la cabeza.

-Pues a mí me parece la mejor película de terror de la historia.

-A mí me parece una marranada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es la mejor película para tí doctora Hoffman?-dijo Jack, burlándose.

-Pues...ahora así de repente...Psicosis, por ejemplo.

-¿Psicosis? ¡Esa no da miedo!

-Ya lo sé, pero me parece buena de todas formas.

-¿Sabes cual está muy bien y es antigua? Nosferatu, es muy siniestra.

Julia rió, ¿cómo le iban a dar miedo las películas de vampiros ahora si ella era uno de ellos?

Barnabas seguía mirando por la mirilla, no estaba entendiendo nada de la conversación, pues él no era muy aficionado al cine.

-Bueno, tengo que irme Julia, seguiremos discutiendo otro día.

-Está bien Jack...hasta pronto.

Jack se quedó rígido sin saber qué hacer. De repente se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla tímidamente a Julia. ésta, sorprendida, se llevó la mano al lugar dónde le había besado y sonrió.

A Barnabas le hervía la sangre. Se apartó de la puerta y se fue corriendo a la consulta de Julia. Allí la esperaría y hablaría con ella. La avisó, dijo que tuviese las manos quietas, no le hizo ningún caso. Si por las buenas no le ha hecho caso...lo hará por las malas.

* * *

Este capítulo anda algo flojo, pero lo compensaré, sólo estaba abriendo paso para lo que va a pasar a continuación. Muajajaja


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo.**

* * *

Julia entró tranquilamente en su consulta, ajena a lo que le esperaba. Giró la cabeza y dio un respingo al ver a Barnabas, completamente inmóvil y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, extrañada.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen!-exclamó, enfadado.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¡De ti y de Jack! ¡Os he visto retozando en el jardín!

-¡Pero si sólo ha sido un beso en la mejilla y….! Un momento…. ¿¡Nos estabas espiando!?-preguntó Julia, sorprendida.

-No es mi culpa que os pongáis a coquetear en medio de la casa.

-¿En medio de la casa? ¡Estábamos en el jardín! Maldita sea Barnabas, ¿a ti que demonios te pasa? Primero me dices que me olvide de ti, que viva mi vida, y ahora que lo estoy haciendo te pones celoso.-exclamó Julia.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De ti? ¡No me vas a interesar en la vida Julia! Por mí puedes irte al infierno, esta familia no te necesita…y yo tampoco.-escupió Barnabas.

Julia quedó petrificada, aquellas palabras golpearon en ella como un gran mazo de piedra. Sintió como la ira recorría su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su garganta, deseosa de salir. Apretó los puños con fuerza, con tanta que se hirió las palmas de las manos con sus largar y afiladas uñas.

-Eres….eres….ERES UN DESGRACIADO.-gritó.

Barnabas quedó perplejo, no se esperaba aquella reacción.

-¿¡Crees que puedes manejarme como a ti se te antoje!? ESTOY HARTA. ¡He intentado por todos los medios posibles olvidar lo que me hiciste e intentar ir a lo mío! ¡Pero tú te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible! ¡Por si fuera poco me insultas a la cara!

Barnabas permanecía en un rincón en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a Julia así.

-Y pensar…que he llegado a quererte. ¡Dios! Te he amado muchísimo Barnabas, no sabes cuanto. Incluso después de lo que me hiciste.-confesó.

El vampiro abrió los ojos de par en par, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, comenzaba a sentirse muy culpable.

Julia seguía hablando mientras respiraba con dificultad. Porque ella era un vampira, si no Barnabas juraría que le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

-Julia, tranquilízate.-dijo, alertado mientras se acercaba a ella muy despacio.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Julia tranquilízate y baja la voz, va a escucharte toda la familia.

-¡ME DA IGUAL QUE ME ESCUCHEN! ¡QUÉ TODOS SE ENTEREN DE CÓMO ERES!

Si Julia seguía así de alterada, se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

-Julia maldita sea te va a dar algo.-dijo Barnabas mientras le agarraba las muñecas.

Julia comenzó a agitarse, intentando zafarse de él.

-¡No! ¡SUELTAME!

Barnabas la agarró con más fuerza y la empotró contra la pared.

-¡Cálmate Julia! –ordenó.

Julia siguió moviéndose, aunque con menos fuerza, comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Barnabas contempló a Julia. Su pecho subía y bajaba, debido a su respiración agitada.

Observó sus rojos y sensuales labios, enmarcando su boca entreabierta. Sentía su cálido aliento en él mientras le miraba aquellos profundos ojos oscuros…se estaba volviendo loco. Julia estaba muy hermosa, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Y por si fuera poco…le estaba haciendo daño.

No pudo reprimirse más, Barnabas se abalanzó sobre sus carnosos labios con pasión.

Julia abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Quería separarse de él, decir que aquello era un error…pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Barnabas profundizó el beso, la devoraba con ansia. Julia agarró su rostro con ambas manos para acercar su boca más a la de él y así no desaprovechar ni un centímetro. Barnabas deslizó sus labios por el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo. Julia agarró la nuca de este y se mordió los labios.

Subió su vestido y acarició sus muslos, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Julia reprimió un gemido…estaba perdiendo la cabeza por momentos.

Bajó sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, lo desabrochó y le bajó los pantalones lentamente. Barnabas se sorprendió ante el comportamiento tan desesperado de ella. Decidió no quedarse atrás, a si que la agarró con fuerza y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que ella cruzase las piernas por detrás de su espalda para no caerse.

Barnabas no aguantó más, mordió el labio de ella y empezó a embestirla con fuerza. Julia gritó y clavó sus uñas en la espalda, presa del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Barnabas continuó con más fuerza y más rápido, golpeando la espalda de Julia contra la pared. Ella comenzó a gemir escandalosamente, Barnabas le tapó la boca con su mano, tenía miedo de que la familia escuchase algo. Julia la mordisqueó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax. Barnabas la besó de nuevo, antes de bajarla. Estaban sudorosos y respiraban entrecortadamente, cansados por el esfuerzo. Julia se colocó la ropa interior mientras Barnabas la observaba en silencio. No se creía lo que acababa de hacer. Había engañado a Victoria y con una persona que vivía bajo su mismo techo. Se alejó en silencio, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, aturdido.

Julia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella también estaba confusa.

-Barnabas….no te vayas…vamos a hablarlo.-suplicó.

No surgió efecto, Barnabas huyó de la consulta como un niño asustado. Julia se sentó en el sofá, intentando comprender lo ocurrido. Pero nada parecía tener sentido.

* * *

**He estado algo de tiempo sin escribir debido a los estudios, pido disculpas por ello. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Julia caminaba por los tenebrosos pasillos de la casa, absorta en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido con Barnabas y aún no había hablado con él. El vampiro había estado esquivándola y huyendo de ella todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Pero Julia estaba decidida, no iba a dejar las cosas así. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era demasiado fuerte para pasarlo por alto como si nada.

Iba pensando todo esto y no se dio cuenta de que Carolyn acababa de salir de su cuarto y terminó chocando contra ella, haciendo que todos sus libros y anotaciones cayeran al suelo.

-¡Julia lo siento!-dijo Carolyn, mientras se agachaba junto a ella para recoger sus cosas.

-No pasa nada, la culpa es mía por distraerme y no pensar por dónde voy.

La joven le dio los libros recogidos y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Julia…tienes sangre en la mejilla.-dijo, con seriedad.

Julia se limpió con el dorso de la mano y observó la mancha, efectivamente…era sangre. Aquella mañana se había a las seis de la madrugada con un hambre horrible, un hambre que no podía saciarse con cualquier alimento. Se escapó a media noche y lejos de allí se topó con un drogadicto en mitad del bosque. Este estaba tan colocado que ni se dio cuenta del peligro que corría, fue una presa fácil para Julia.

No había matado a nadie desde aquella vez que intentaron violarla y acabó con los cuatro hombres. Realmente, no le gustaba matar, pero tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Había decidido en tener cuidado al elegir sus víctimas, a partir de ahora, se alimentaría sólo de delincuentes y asesinos, personas que no debían de estar en el mundo.

Acercó su mano a su boca y lamió el rastro de sangre, como si de un gato se tratase.

Carolyn la observaba, alertada, Julia se dio cuenta.

-Tranquila Carolyn, era un indeseable. No me alimento de personas inocentes, puedes estar tranquila.-dijo, tranquilizándola.

Carolyn asintió, calmada.

-Oye por casualidad… ¿no sabrás dónde está Barnabas no?-preguntó, ansiosa.

-Está en su cuarto. Últimamente está muy raro…bueno…más de lo habitual, ya sabes cómo es…pero lo noto triste.

El corazón de Julia latió con fuerza, pues sabía que Barnabas estaba así por ella.

-Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él, ya sabes, como eres psicóloga.

-Claro, claro…ahora mismo iré.

Julia se adelantó, pero paró en seco al escuchar a Caloryn decir tras ella:

-Cuando sepas algo...avísame.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó Julia, sin ni si quiera mirarla a la cara.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Barnabas y posó su mano en el picaporte dispuesta a abrirla. No se atrevía a girarlo, titubeaba, pensado si sería buena idea entrar. Pero no podía más…la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

-¿Hola?-preguntó, asustada, pues no veía nada.

La habitación estaba oscura, las persianas estaban bajadas al máximo y las luces apagadas. Julia sintió una respiración…había alguien.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Voy a encender el interruptor.-avisó.

Encendió las luces y vio a Barnabas sentado en un rincón. Éste había cerrado los ojos y los cubría con su brazo, había permanecido tanto tiempo a oscuras que la luz le molestaba.

-Barnabas, tenemos que hablar. Estoy preocupada por ti, llevas días aquí metido y a oscuras.-dijo Julia mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Soy un vampiro, vivo en la oscuridad.-contestó, cortante.

-No es eso…sé que estás deprimido, lo noto.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? He engañado a Victoria.-respondió, dolido.

-Yo también me siento mal, y confusa. Estábamos discutiendo y de repente….

Barnabas calló, no quería recordar lo que había pasado. Julia puso su mano en su hombro, reconfortándolo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo…impediste que me ocurriera algo malo. Estaba tan alterada…a saber lo que podía haberme ocurrido.-añadió, consolándolo.

Después de un gran silencio incómodo, Barnabas despegó los labios.

-El verdadero problema en esto, Julia, es que no sé lo que siento ahora mismo por ti ni por Victoria. Os he dañado a las dos, y me siento fatal por ello. La culpa es sólo mía.-dijo, lamentándose.

-Barnabas…piensa bien las cosas.

-Julia, déjame sólo por favor…quiero seguir reflexionando solo.

Julia le miró con tristeza, pero obedeció.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero antes se giró para decirle algo al vampiro.

-Voy a estar todo el día en mi habitación, ya que no tengo clientes para hoy. Si necesitas algo….avísame.-dijo Julia.

Barnabas no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir absorto en sus pensamientos.

Julia abandonó la habitación, realmente preocupada por él…por todo…por lo que iba a pasar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Julia estaba en su habitación, dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado. Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía pegar ojo.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. "¿Quién será a estas horas?" pensó, intrigada.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó helada. Barnabas se encontraba al otro lado, tenía una pinta terrible…bueno…aún más terrible de las que estaba acostumbrado a llevar.

-¿Barnabas? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Julia mientras se tapaba con el camisón, entre avergonzada y confundida.

-Me dijiste que si necesitaba algo viniese. ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Barnabas.

Julia calló por un momento, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y de dejó entrar.

Barnabas cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó la habitación. Aunque se hallaba en lo más profundo de las penumbras, era mucho más cálida y bonita que la de él.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Julia, sin titubear.

Barnabas se sentó en la cama, pensativo, reflexionando bien la respuesta.

-Estos tres días, he pensado mucho en lo que pasó…y en lo nuestro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Julia, ansiosa por saber más.

-He descubierto algo, Julia. Me he dado cuenta de que no amo a Victoria, fue un capricho de los míos.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres Barnabas?-cortó Julia.-Toda tu vida amorosa se basa en caprichos. Angelique, Victoria, yo…bueno, yo realmente no sé qué soy para ti.

-Eres muy importante para mí, Julia. Una vez te dije que eras la criatura más bella del mundo, no mentía.

-Pues tiempo después me mataste.

-Julia, por eso estoy aquí. Me he dado cuenta que en todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido dañar a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y lo peor de todo es que no le he pedido disculpas ni una sola vez. Todo lo contrario, seguí machacándola.

Julia guardó silencio, no quería hablar.

-Julia…mírame.

Ella bajó la vista al suelo, no estaba por la labor.

-Mírame por favor.-suplicó él.

Julia levantó la vista lentamente, hasta mirar los oscuros y penetrantes ojos del vampiro.

-Lo siento mucho…Soy una escoria, un monstruo con rostro humano. No suplico que me quieras como yo, simplemente necesito escuchar tu perdón salir de tus labios.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy un capricho más Barnabas?-preguntó, dolida.

-Siento que tenemos una conexión especial, Julia. Toda mi vida he buscado el atractivo físico y la delicadeza. Creía que lo mejor para mí era conseguir a una mujer hermosa y protegerla como si de una bella y vulnerable flor se tratase. Pero a la hora de la verdad…no me transmitía nada. Tú eres distinta Julia, has sabido sobrevivir y superar todos los obstáculos de la vida. Has sufrido mucho, pero eres una luchadora. Además…me fascina lo inteligente que puedes llegar a ser.

Julia estaba fascinada, nadie le había dicho eso en la vida, y menos con esa sinceridad.

Intentó abrir la boca para hablar…pero no pudo.

-Yo…yo…-tartamudeó.

Barnabas se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado a estas horas, Julia.-dijo con tristeza.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Julia le agarró la manga de la camisa.

-No te vayas…quédate…por favor.-suplicó, con los ojos vidriosos.

Barnabas se dio la vuelta, mirándola en silencio. Julia agarró el cuello de su camisa y lo besó con dulzura. Se separaron y quedaron unos milímetros el uno del otro, hasta que Barnabas se lanzó de nuevo a besarla. No lo hacía como en su primer encuentro, esta vez era dulce…casi con cariño. Julia sintió sus colmillos mordiendo ligeramente su boca…pensaba que se iba a derretir.

Muy despacio, ella comenzó a desbotonar la camisa de él y al terminar se la quitó deslizándola suavemente por su fría y pálida piel. Se separó un instante de él para poder ver su perfecto cuerpo, ligeramente musculado. Julia lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama y se colocó encima suya, con cuidado de no aplastarle. Se sentó sobre su abdomen y lentamente se despojó de sus ropas. Las pupilas de Barnabas de dilataron cuando la vio quitándose el sostén, mostrando unos pechos perfectos y aquella perlada piel. Barnabas se incorporó y volvió a besarla, mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus largos dedos. Después, él giró a un lado, llevándose a ella consigo y quedando así encima.

Amos siguieron, hasta que se quedaron completamente desnudos. Se miraron mutuamente, no con vergüenza, sino con fascinación.

Finalmente, ocurrió lo inevitable. Ambos se amaron esa noche. Julia había quedado exhausta, al igual que Barnabas. Estaban uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de aquel momento tan íntimo.

-Debería irme.-murmuró Barnabas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Julia, deseaba que se quedase.

-Si Victoria no me ve cuando se levanté…se preocupará.

Dejó de hablar, en realidad él tampoco quería irse de allí.

-No…no te vayas. Duerme conmigo esta noche.-pidió Julia.

Aquellas eran las palabras que Barnabas necesitaba para terminar de convencerle. Se giró y quedó frente a frente con Julia. La abrazó, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**He disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo, aunque me ha costado trabajo. He intentado escribirlo de la forma "más bonita" (o moña) posible. Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que están comentando, siguiendo y añadiendo a favoritos esta historia...me animáis a continuarla.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Julia abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió un ligero peso encima de ella. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que se trataba de Barnabas, la estaba rodeando con sus brazos. Julia sonrió, dio un profundo suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó en su pecho desnudo, disfrutando del ligero calor que desprendía…a pesar de que era un vampiro. Notó que él se movía y se incorporó para observar cómo se despertaba.

-Buenos días…-susurró.

Barnabas se sorprendió al verla, por unos segundos, no recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Después sonrió y estiró el cuello para poder besarla. Luego la agarró del brazo e hizo que se echara junto a él.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó Julia.

-Bueno…estoy acostumbrado a dormir en mi ataúd.

Julia rió. Sabía lo que le había costado a Barnabas quedarse a dormir con ella en su cama, acostumbrado a aquel viejo cajón de madera, le habría resultado incómodo.

-Eres un exagerado…-dijo Julia, con una sonrisa.-Dónde se duerme mejor es en una cama.

Barnabas rió y se echó encima de Julia, aprisionándola con fuerza.

-Donde se duerme mejor y donde se hacen con más eficiencia otras cosas.-dijo, pícaramente.

Julia soltó una alegre carcajada.

-Pero Barnabas… ¿tú no duermes con Victoria? Bueno…a no ser que compartáis ataúd.

Barnabas guardó silencio, pensando bien la respuesta.

-Hemos…dormido un par de veces juntos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero la verdad es que hace tiempo que dormimos separados.

Julia calló, le parecía mentira que después de todo lo que había pasado, los dos se hubieran separado de esa forma.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Barnabas de pronto.

-¿Yo qué?

-Jack y tú estabais medio liados.

Julia recordó a Jack, ya apenas pensaba en él después de sus pequeños escarceos con Barnabas.

-La verdad…es que no es para tanto. Quiero decir, Jack es un buen hombre, pero no tenemos ese tipo de relación.-explicó ella.

-Os vi a los dos en actitud cariñosa, todo el mundo pensaba que terminaríais juntos.-dijo Barnabas, sorprendido.

-Pues las cosas no son como parecen. Él en realidad me quiere como amiga.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé porque me pidió consejo hace dos días sobre una compañera de su trabajo. Le atrae desde mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo pedirle salir. Como yo soy psicóloga y su amiga, pensó que sería buena idea preguntarme.

Julia lo contaba todo como muy molesta, Barnabas lo notó.

-¿Te molestó aquello?

-No…bueno…sí…no lo se. Al principio sí me importaba.

Julia miró intensamente a Barnabas.

-Pero ahora no…-susurró, suavemente.

Julia besó a Barnabas de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo Barnabas, separándose de ella.

Julia asintió con la cabeza, quería seguir con él, pero comprendía que se tenía que ir, si no sospecharían.

Barnabas se levantó y buscó sus ropas, que estaban desperdigadas por la habitación mientras Julia le miraba tumbada desde la cama.

-¿Se puede saber qué miras tanto?-preguntó él, con curiosidad.

-Tengo a un hombre desnudo en mi habitación, no es algo que vea todos los días.-contestó, riéndose.

-Pues vete acostumbrando.-respondió Barnabas, sensualmente.

Finalmente, terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Julia se levantó rápidamente, cubierta sólo con una sábana.

-Hasta luego.- se despidió, con cariño.

Barnabas esbozó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Julia miró la hora, eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Dentro de media hora la familia bajaría a desayunar, a si que abrió el armario y buscó algo que ponerse. Aquella mañana, se puso un vestido y se maquilló con mucha delicadeza. Estaba feliz y quería estar radiante.

Julia bajó al comedor, todos estaban allí, incluso Barnabas; que se quedó mirándola fijamente cuando la vio tan guapa y bien vestida.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Barnabas se quedó el último por alguna extraña razón. Se levantó y fue a su habitación.

Entró y vio a Victoria, de pie e inmóvil.

-Victoria, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó él, alegre.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-preguntó ella, con seriedad.

Barnabas tragó saliva, Victoria se había dado cuenta de que no había dormido en su cuarto y parecía molesta.

-Esto…anoche salí.-contestó.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues…me desperté en mitad de la noche. Me entró una sed horrible…sabes cuando me pasa eso le pongo remedio en seguida. –explicó.

-¿Y se supone que fuiste al bosque?-preguntó Victoria, de mala gana.

-Sí, fui al bosque, y maté a un peregrino que se había perdido.-Mintió Barnabas.

Victoria se acercó a Barnabas y le miró fijamente.

-Más vale que no estés mintiéndome, no te gustará verme enfadada.

Barnabas no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio. Victoria le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una mirada amenazante antes de irse.

"Maldita sea" pensó el vampiro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Aquella misma tarde Barnabas fue a la consulta de Julia, tenía que enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido con Victoria.

Entró y la encontró sola, sentada en su sofá con un libro de psicología en la mano. Barnabas quedó embobado mirándola. Le parecía muy atractiva con aquellas gafas de leer y con su bata de médico puesta.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?-preguntó Julia, al darse cuenta de su presencia.-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Barnabas sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Se sentó junto a Julia.

-Victoria sospecha algo.-dijo Barnabas, alarmado.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta de que no dormiste en tu cuarto?-preguntó Julia, sorprendida.

-Sí, he tenido que mentirle, obviamente. Aunque de todos modos…está molesta.

Julia se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir.

-Lo siento…no tuve que pedirte que te quedaras conmigo.-dijo arrepentida.

-¿Qué dices? Tú no tienes culpa. Además…esto es cosa mía, yo también accedí a quedarme.

Julia miró a un lado, no muy convencida.

-No me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice.-dijo Barnabas mientras le agarraba la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

Comenzó a besarla con pasión y ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Justo en el momento en que ambos estaban muy entregados, David entró sin previo aviso en la consulta.

-¿Qué demonios?

Los dos amantes se separaron rápidamente y contemplaron asustados al jovencito, de pie e inmóvil ante ellos.

-David espera…-suplicó Julia, pero éste echó a correr.

Julia salió escopetada de la consulta y le buscó, lo vio no muy lejos de allí. Fue tras él y lo alcanzó.

-¡David!-le llamó Julia, alarmada.

El joven se giró, en silencio.

-David…yo…nosotros…-balbuceó Julia.

-Julia… ¿se puede saber qué hacíais los dos?

Julia sabía a qué se refería, David ya no era un niño.

-Barnabas está con Victoria, ¿en qué estáis pensando?

-David…sé que es difícil de entender para ti, pero Barnabas y yo…nos queremos.-explicó.

-Pero…

- No te preocupes, cuando nos veamos preparados Barnabas y yo, se lo comunicaremos a la familia. Pero hasta entonces…por favor David, no se lo digas a nadie.

David lo pensó, hasta que finalmente asintió en silencio.

-Muchas gracias…David.

-Tranquila. En fin…es por una buena causa.

David se marchó lentamente pero, de repente, paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto Julia…mi madre está aquí conmigo. Dice que te cuides.-dijo David.

Julia se extrañó, ¿qué quería decir aquello? Aquello no se le iría de la cabeza en mucho tiempo, incluso después de lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Semanas después, mientras cenaban, Barnabas le había pasado una nota a Julia. En ella ponía: "Espérame en el jardín a media noche". Julia estaba emocionada, se sentía como si formase parte de algún cuento de hadas…sólo que ésta estaba protagonizada por vampiros.

Cuando llegó la hora, Julia salió al jardín. Barnabas ya estaba allí desde hace rato, puntual. Se lanzó a los brazos de ella.

-¿Para qué querías verme?-preguntó ella.

-Tú sólo sígueme.-contestó el vampiro.

Julia obedeció sin rechistar, parecía que le aguardaba una sorpresa.

Después de unos cinco minutos de camino, llegaron a la playa. Barnabas paró y contempló el paisaje.

-¿Era esto lo que querías enseñarme?

Barnabas se giró y la agarró por la cintura.

-Bueno…pensé que te gustaría hacer algo distinto.-dijo.

Julia respiró hondo y observó la gran luna llena que brillaba desde el cielo mientras escuchaba las suaves oleadas del mar. Estar allí era fantástico. Cuando comenzó a vivir con los Collins, no le dio mucha importancia a la playa, y eso que estaba a cinco minutos a pie. Pero ahora, al estar allí con Barnabas, todo le parecía distinto.

-Es precioso.-dijo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. De repente, Julia comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó Barnabas, con curiosidad.

-Se me está ocurriendo una idea muy estúpida.

Barnabas la miró extrañado, no entendía a qué se refería. De repente, Julia se acercó a la orilla y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?-exclamó el vampiro, sorprendido.

-Voy a bañarme, hace mil años que no lo hago.

Se quedó en ropa interior miró a Barnabas con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Mil años dices? Pues yo llevo dos siglos.-contestó, divertido.

Se unió a Julia y se quedó sólo con unos calzoncillos puestos. Julia soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes si puede saberse?

-Estoy tan acostumbrada a verte con esas ropas victorianas que me resulta muy gracioso verte con esos calzoncillos tan ajustados.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues ahora verás!-amenazó.

Barnabas se echó encima de Julia y los dos cayeron al agua. Estaba helada, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran seres cálidos como los humanos.

Comenzaron a besarse, mientras Julia le apartaba el cabello mojado de la cara a Barnabas.

-Algún día deberías de peinarte así, con el pelo echado para atrás. Estás realmente guapo.-dijo.

-Yo siempre estoy guapo.

-¡Qué creído!

Juntaron sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez, lo hicieron de forma más salvaje; saboreándose mutuamente.

Barnabas comenzó a acariciar la parte más sensible e íntima de Julia. Ésta soltó un gemido, que se ahogó en la boca del vampiro. A Barnabas le encantaba dominar, y mucho más escuchar cómo ella disfrutaba. Cada vez que él la tocaba, ella se derretía como la mantequilla.

-Tómame aquí mismo, cariño.-suplicó ella, jadeante.

Terminaron haciéndolo en mitad de las aguas del mar, Barnabas no podía negárselo a Julia, mucho menos si se lo pedía de esa forma.

Salieron del agua y esperaron a secarse antes de vestirse de nuevo. Cuando finalmente se vistieron, regresaron a la casa.

Auque cuando estaban en la puerta, notaron algo extraño. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas, y se escuchaban gritos que venían del interior. Ambos se asustaron.

-Julia…quédate aquí, voy a entrar primero para ver qué demonios ocurre.-dijo Barnabas.

Éste abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente mientras Julia se quedaba fuera, nerviosa.

Después de un rato, escuchó a Barnabas gritar, y sn pensárselo dos veces entró corriendo. Lo que vio en el salón la dejó sin palabras.

Se trataba de Carolyn, aquella noche había luna llena, con lo cual se había transformado en lobo. Por regla general, ella no salía de su cuarto para no dañar a nadie, pero aquella noche estaba como loca. Rompía muebles y no paraba de saltar de un lado para otro mientras gruñía y aullaba. Toda la familia estaba allí, intentando controlarla.

-Esto no es normal…ella no se comporta así.-dijo David, asustado.

Barnabas se lanzó encima del lobo e intentó controlarlo. Parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero cuando la bestia vio a Julia en la sala, se volvió aún más loca. Con una agilidad pasmosa, se libró de los fuertes brazos del vampiro y saltó encima de Julia.

Ésta gritaba asustada mientras intentaba quitársela de encima. Con un rápido movimiento, el lobo la golpeó en la cabeza y la dejó inconsciente. Lo último que vio Julia, fue a un preocupado Barnabas gritando mientras la cogía en brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Julia abrió los ojos de par en par, había tenido una pesadilla. Soñó que Carolyn la atacaba, convertida en lobo. Julia miró a su alrededor, asustada, y vio a Barnabas justo a su lado, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Cálmate, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí.-decía, reconfortándola.

Julia se calmó, Barnabas le limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

Intentó incorporarse de la cama, pero el cuerpo le dolía horrores, como si una apisonadora le hubiera pasado por encima.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Barnabas, al ver que el rostro de ella se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo…

Julia se fijó en sus muñecas, estaban vendadas y llenas de moratones, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-gritó, asustada.

-¿No te cuerdas? Carolyn perdió el control anoche y te atacó.-explicó Barnabas.

Julia abrió los ojos como platos, aquella pesadilla había ocurrido de verdad.

-Tranquila, llamamos a un médico esta mañana y salvo las rozaduras y heridas que tienes…estás perfectamente.-la tranquilizó.

Julia respiró hondo, calmada. Barnabas cogió un recipiente de cristal que había en la mesilla, lleno de un extraño líquido rojizo.

-Bebe.-dijo, mientras lo colocaba sobre los labios de ella.

Julia titubeó, pues no sabía bien qué era. Finalmente dio un sorbo y tragó el extraño líquido con una mueca de asco.

-Es sangre de cerdo, ¿Qué te esperabas? No me ha dado tiempo a conseguir una mejor. Pero a fin de cuentas, esto es mejor que nada. - dijo él.

Barnabas inclinó el recipiente, obligándola a beber más.

-Sabe fatal…-dijo Julia.

-Te lo tienes que terminar.-contestó, severo.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Julia se asustó haciendo que casi se atragantase con la sangre. Carolyn entró corriendo, seguida por Elizabeth y David.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-gritó Carolyn, entre lágrimas mientras se echaba encima de Julia.

Julia se quedó quieta, Carolyn la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba.

-Carolyn le estás haciendo daño. Apártate. –Ordenó Elizabeth.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Julia?

-Algo dolorida.-contestó.

-Lo siento mucho en serio…estoy tan avergonzada. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, tomaré medidas al respecto. –dijo Carolyn, arrepentida.

-No pasa nada…no fuiste tú la que me atacó.

-Fue la bestia que llevo en mi interior, pero voy a remediarlo, créeme.

Realmente, el golpe fue muy fuerte. Si Julia hubiera sido humana, seguramente su cuerpo no habría podido soportarlo…aunque eso no lo sabía la familia, o al menos no toda; pues David sí que lo sabía. Seguramente Carolyn también lo sabría, dadas sus condiciones de licántropo, al igual que Victoria.

Esa es otra… ¿dónde estaba Victoria? Anoche no estaba en el salón con toda la familia, y tampoco había ido a visitarla, aunque no tenían mucho contacto…lo más decente era ir a verla. Aunque si sospechaba de Barnabas, seguro que odiaba a todas las mujeres de la casa.

Willy llegó a la habitación con una gran bandeja llena de comida y la colocó en la cama de Julia.

-¿Pero…y esto?-preguntó, emocionada.

-Tienes que descansar, a si que le dije a Willy que te trajera el desayuno a la cama. Vamos Carolyn, David…dejémosla comer tranquila.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, menos David, que se quedó un momento para decirle algo a Julia.

-Julia, no te preocupes. Mi madre me ha dicho que el accidente no os ha hecho daño a ninguno de los dos.

Y con estas palabras, el joven salió de la habitación, dejando a Julia desconcertada.

Julia miró la gran bandeja con comida que le habían dejado justo delante de ella. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

-Eres un vampiro…sabes que no puedes alimentarte con comida humana ¿verdad?-dijo Barnabas.

-Lo sé, pero me emociona el hecho de que se hayan molestado en hacer esto.-contestó.

-Elizabeth cuando quiere puede ser muy detallista, sólo que quiere dar una imagen estricta.-explicó.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Barnabas dijo:

-¿Qué ha querido decir David con lo de "no os ha pasado nada a ninguno de los dos"?-preguntó extrañado Barnabas.

-Ni idea, David en ocasiones dice cosas raras, desde que era pequeño.

Barnabas no le dio más vueltas. Julia tenía razón, David en ocasiones decía cosas extrañas. Pero lo que no le dijo es que, en muchas ocasiones, éstas eran verdaderas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

* * *

Era por la tarde, y Julia comenzó a sentirse fatal. Seguía postrada en su cama, aunque sola, ya que Barnabas tuvo que irse a atender algunos asuntos de la conservera.

Dio vueltas en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor, era la primera vez que le ocurría eso.

Empezó a sentir arcadas, iba a devolver de un momento a otro. Se levantó como pudo de la cama, pues aún seguía doliéndole el cuerpo, y corrió hasta el baño.

Allí, se arrodilló ante el inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Cuando terminó, Julia se limpió, sintiéndose mucho mejor. "Maldita sangre de cerdo" pensó.

Ya había caído la noche hacía horas, cuando Willy entró en la habitación con la cena, despertando bruscamente a Julia. Recogió la bandeja que había dejado al medio día, y se fue sin decir nada, sólo con aquella cara mustia que solía tener.

Julia no podía comer aquello, a si que Barnabas se encargaba de arrojarlo a algún sitio sin que se enterasen. Pero él no volvió hasta muy entrada la noche.

Barnabas entró en la habitación, con un frasco de sangre en la mano.

-Dios no…sangre de cerdo otra vez no…-suplicó Julia.

-Tranquila, no es de cerdo.-dijo Barnabas mientras le daba de beber.

Julia saboreó la sangre, efectivamente, no era de cerdo…era humana.

-¿De quién es?-preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Saliendo de la conservera, me topé con un borracho dando bandazos por ahí. Quise recompensarte por lo de la sangre de cerdo.

-Me ha sentado mal, la he vomitado esta tarde.-dijo Julia.

-¿La has devuelto? Qué raro…yo la he tomado mil veces, y nunca me ha sentado mal. Está asquerosa, eso sí, pero te ayuda a recuperar fuerzas.-respondió, extrañado.

Barnabas observó las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Julia, estaban ligeramente manchadas por la sangre de sus heridas.

-Voy a tener a cambiarte esas vendas.-dijo.

Barnabas agarró el brazo de Julia y comenzó a quitárselas. Luego observó la herida con detenimiento.

-Están mejor que esta mañana.

-Pero aún me duelen.-respondió ella.

Barnabas se levantó y fue al baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y preparó las cosas, mientras la dejaba llenarse hasta arriba.

-Vamos.-dijo mientras la agarraba para sacarla de la cama.

-¿Adónde?-preguntó, confusa.

-Voy a darte un baño.

Julia se levantó, ayudada por Barnabas. Fueron hasta el baño, Barnabas se sentó al borde de la bañera y tocó el agua para comprobar su temperatura.

-Está perfecta.-dijo.

Se levantó y comenzó a quitarle el camisón y las vendas a Julia. Ésta miraba al suelo, ruborizada. Cuando la dejó completamente desnuda, la introdujo con delicadeza en la bañera. Cogió una esponja y comenzó a limpiarla. Julia cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, estaba muy relajada.

Barnabas le echó agua en la cabeza, y le lavó el pelo, masajeándole la sien.

Mientras seguía lavándola, Julia miró a los ojos al vampiro. Éste no pudo resistirse y se inclinó para besarla. Cuando se separaron, algo comenzó a revolverse en el interior de Barnabas, le pasaba cada vez que la besaba. Quería despojare de sus ropas, tirar la esponja e introducirse con ella en la bañera para seguir besándola.

Pero no lo hizo. Se controló, pues sabía que Julia estaba débil y dolorida, y que no era el mejor momento. Seguramente la lastimaría, a si que continuó con su trabajó.

Cuando terminó, la sacó del agua, que había tomado un ligero tono rojizo debido a la sangre.

La sentó y empapó un algodón con desinfectante para las heridas.

Los vampiros tenían una capacidad de regeneración mil veces mayor que la de cualquier ser humano. Eso significaba que si, por ejemplo, se hacían una herida; se cerraba al instante. Pero si ésta era producida por un licántropo o por otro ser sobrenatural, tardaba más, pues era más grave. Aquel era el caso de Julia, por eso Barnabas trataba de curarla siempre que podía.

Julia se quejó un par de veces, por el escozor que sentía cuando Barnabas empapaba sus llagas en desinfectante.

-Tranquila, ya casi termino.-dijo él.

Julia aguantó todo lo que pudo, hasta que Barnabas terminó. Tomó las vendas limpias, y las colocó de nuevo dónde estaban.

La vistió con cuidado y le secó el pelo con un secador. Julia sonreía, veía a Barnabas tomarse tantas molestias por ella y le hacía sentirse bien.

Terminó de secarle el pelo y lo cepilló cuidadosamente. Su alborotada melena rojiza ahora estaba suave y sedosa.

Finalmente, Barnabas la metió en la cama de nuevo y la arropó.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.-dijo Julia, agradecida.

-Es mi deber.-se limitó a contestar él.

Se dirigió a la puerta para irse, estaba cansado de todo el día.

-Te quiero.-dijo Julia, desde la cama.

Barnabas se dio la vuelta, enternecido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Julia decir eso. Decididamente…no la iba a dejar dormir sola.

Barnabas se quitó la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior, y se introdujo en la cama con ella. Barnabas la abrazó por detrás, respirando el suave aroma que desprendía ella.

-Yo también te quiero.-susurró al oído de Julia, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Habían pasado cuatro días y salvo algunas pequeñas cicatrices que le habían quedado, Julia estaba perfectamente. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando pudo salir por primera vez de su habitación y hacer las cosas por sí misma. Daba una vuelta por la mansión, cuando de repente escuchó unas alegres risas que provenían del salón, se asomó a mirar.

Se trataban de Elizabeth, Carolyn y David, estaban adornando la estancia, pues en pocas semanas…iba a ser navidad. Julia los miró apoyada desde el marco de la puerta. Recordaba años anteriores en los que habían pasado las alegres fiestas juntos. El nerviosismo que provocaban los preparativos, pues tenía que ser perfecto. La cara de felicidad y emoción del pequeño David al abrir los regalos. La familia tenía sus altibajos, pero la navidad les hacía cambiar, todo era distinto, sobretodo con un niño pequeño de por medio.

Julia solía ser fría y distante con estas cosas, nada de emocionaba. Lo único que le importaba eran su trabajo y el alcohol. Pero se enternecía cuando Elizabeth le explicaba a David cómo Santa Claus bajaba de la chimenea repleto de regalos para él.

Pero ahora era distinto, David ya tenía una edad, ya no creía en esas cosas y aunque todo siguiera siendo igual de alegre…no era lo mismo sin la dulce inocencia de un niño.

Julia comenzó a recordar cosas que casi había olvidado. Cuando era pequeña, siempre había soñado con casarse y tener hijos. Rió amargamente…no sólo no lo había conseguido, si no que había desperdiciado casi toda su vida, ahogándose en alcohol.

-¡Julia!-la llamó Elizabeth.

Julia volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando.

-¿Qué haces ahí como una tonta?-preguntó Carolyn.

-¡Ayúdanos!-pidió David.

Julia se acercó a ellos tímidamente.

-Bueno… ¿y qué hago?

-Toma, puedes poner los adornos del árbol.-ofreció Elizabeth mientras le daba una caja repleta de adornos.

Los cuatro se pusieron manos a la obra, adornar todo el salón requería esfuerzo, pues era una habitación muy grande.

-David, no te olvides de escribirle la carta a papá Noel.-se burló Carolyn.

-Ja, ja…qué graciosa-contestó el joven, sarcástico.

-Él ya es mayor para creer en Santa Claus. Qué lástima, ojala fueras pequeño unos años más, con niños pequeños esto tiene gracia.-se lamentó Elizabeth.

-Pues si queréis a un niño pequeño que se case Carolyn.-respondió, fastidiándola.

-¡Tú sueñas!

-Bueno pues…que lo haga Julia.

Julia cayó una de las bolas del árbol, se estrelló contra el suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, apurada.

-No pasa nada, ahora llamo a Willy para que lo recoja.

-Julia ten más cuidado, ¿qué te ha pasado?-dijo Carolyn.

Julia había quedado paralizada ante el comentario de David. ¿Tener hijos ahora? Con todos los problemas que ello acarreaba. Por no hablar de las espantosas molestias que se sentía durante el tiempo de embarazo, los dolores…los vómitos…

¿Vómitos? Julia cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba varios días devolviendo sin razón alguna. Lo había acarreado a la sangre animal que Barnabas le obligaba a beber, pero estaba claro que no era por eso.

Pero no podía ser posible, bueno…sí. Barnabas habían tenido varios encuentros, y en ninguno de ellos habían usado protección.

Julia comenzó a agobiarse, si realmente estaba embarazada…las cosas se iban a poner muy feas. Sólo con pensar en que Victoria se enteraría de la aventura de Barnabas y ella…

Tenía que saberlo lo antes posible, en cuanto terminase con los adornos, iría a comprobarlo.

Julia estaba en su consulta. Había cogido uno de sus viejos libros de medicina en el cual se explicaban todos los síntomas y fases que pasaba una embarazada. Julia leyó y después se colocó en frente del espejo. Se colocó de lado y subió su blusa.

Lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

Su vientre estaba ligeramente hinchado, se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le iba a dar la noticia a Barnabas?

Esto era lo que quería decir la madre de David, ya estaba embarazada cuando Carolyn la atacó y por suerte, no le había ocurrido nada.

Se bajó la blusa y se echó encima del sofá, abatida. Se había metido en un buen lío…ella y Barnabas. Iba a traer un niño al mundo…un niño no humano.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta de la consulta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Julia se incorporó rápidamente, lo que faltaba….Victoria había entrado en la consulta.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Nada bueno, seguro. Respiró hondo, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible para no llamar la atención.

Victoria se acercó lentamente a Julia mientras le dedicaba una mirada diabólica.

-Hola Julia…-dijo, mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Hola Victoria.-contestó Julia, con seriedad.

-Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Has estado mucho tiempo en cama, lamento lo sucedido.

Las palabras de Victoria eran frías y mezquinas, Julia sabía de sobra que ella no se interesaba por ella lo más mínimo.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar-respondió Julia.

Victoria comenzó a dar vueltas por la consulta, observándolo todo.

-Te has recuperado con mucha rapidez.-dijo.

-Sí, la familia se ha esmerado mucho en cuidarme, han sido muy atentos.

-Desde luego…incluso Barnabas te ha echado una mano.-añadió, con maldad.

Julia quedó callada, con que eso era lo que quería. Victoria sólo había venido para sacar información sobre su relación con Barnabas.

-Barnabas me ha ayudado tanto como el resto de la familia, ni más, ni menos.-contestó Julia, irritada.

Victoria borró aquella falsa sonrisa de su cara. Se acercó a Julia, tanto que podía sentir su frío aliento sobre su rostro.

-No sé qué os traéis entre manos tú y Barnabas, pero más te vale no meterte en nuestra relación. Barnabas es mío, ¿me oyes? Llevamos juntos cinco años, y no vas a venir ahora y tirarlos por la borda.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No…tómatelo como una advertencia.

-¿Una advertencia? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No tienes derecho a venir a mi consulta, mi lugar de trabajo, a amenazarme!-gritó Julia, enfadada.

Victoria guardó silencio y la miró con odio.

-No te tengo miedo Victoria, si es lo que pretendes.-dijo Julia, decidida.

-No me esperaba menos de ti. Sé que eres igual que yo, aunque todavía no comprendo cómo lo has conseguido.

Julia sabía a qué se refería, claramente estaba hablando de su vampirismo.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Y ahora…

Julia fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Largo de mi consulta.-ordenó.

Victoria se dirigió a la puerta y salió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de odio a Julia.

De nuevo, Julia quedó sola, decaída por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Después de dos horas de incertidumbre y preocupaciones, decidió ir a ver a Barnabas y contarle todo…bueno…no todo, su embarazo lo mantendría en secreto, al menos por ahora.

Fue a su habitación y, para su sorpresa, no se encontraba allí. Buscó por el salón, el comedor y la cocina…era los sitios que solía frecuentar.

"¿Dónde demonios estará?" pensó.

Siguió deambulando por la casa, buscándole con ansia. De pronto paró en secó…una música comenzó a llegar a sus oídos.

Venía de un pequeño salón de estar que se situaba al fondo del pasillo. Era uno de esos rincones de la casa olvidados en los que nadie solía entrar. Pero claramente la música venía de allí.

Se acercó y una vez que estuvo delante de la puerta, oyó con claridad que se trataba de una música lenta y agradable. Pudo escuchar la letra.

"_Oh yes Im the great pretender. Pretending I'm doing well"_

Julia abrió la puerta y vio a Barnabas sentado en cómodamente en un sofá, murmurando la letra de la canción.

"_My need is such I pretend too much. I'm lonely but no one can tell."_

-¿Barnabas?-preguntó Julia.

Barnabas abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de que Julia había entrado.

-Creía que nadie entraba en este lugar.-dijo.

-Bueno...en realidad no. Venia porque quería contarte una cosa, y he escuchado la música desde el pasillo.-contestó Julia mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Julia se sentó cerca de él y calló para escuchar la música.

-Conozco esta voz, es Freddie Mercury, el cantante de Queen.-dijo Julia.

-¿En serio los conocías?-preguntó Barnabas, sorprendido.

-En teoría…yo debería conocerlos antes que tú. Son de mi época.

Barnabas se levantó y tarareó la canción, disfrutando simplemente por escucharla.

-Me encanta esta canción. Su letra, su melodía…la voz.

Julia rió, Barnabas parecía una persona muy fría, como si nada le emocionase. Pero la música de la época le apasionaba.

Barnabas se giró y le tendió la mano a Julia, sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bailemos.-pidió el vampiro.

Julia titubeó, pero finalmente agarró la mano de él y comenzaron a bailar muy pegados.

Julia rió, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó el vampiro, suavemente.

-No hago esto desde que era joven.

-Sigues siendo joven…y muy hermosa…

Continuaron bailando, Julia posó su cabeza en el hombro de Barnabas y cerró los ojos.

"_Too real when i feel what my heart can't conceal"_

Finalmente, la canción terminó y se separaron.

-¿No querías decirme algo?-preguntó Barnabas, acordándose.

Julia pensó, después del bonito momento que acababan de pasar juntos no quería estropearlo todo hablando de la arpía de Victoria.

-Tranquilo…no era nada…olvídalo.-susurró, antes de besarlo con suavidad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Julia giró sobre el colchón de su cama y un dolor insoportable la invadió. Se estaba quemando. Abrió los ojos, salió de la cama y corrió instintivamente hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, la primera vez que durmió en la casa le ocurrió lo mismo.

Solo que esta vez, no había sido un descuido de ella, estaba segura. Todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir, dedicaba unos diez minutos a cubrir todas las ventanas, pues cuando Willy entraba a limpiar las abría y subía las persianas hasta arriba.

La única explicación coherente era que alguien había entrado en su cuarto mientras dormía y había abierto las ventanas, esperando que la luz del sol entrase y acabase con ella.

Con cuidado de no exponerse a la luz solar, comenzó a cerrar las ventanas, hasta quedarse a oscuras. Después se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Entró en el comedor, la familia ya había comenzado a desayunar. Se sentó en su sitio mientras Barnabas y ella se miraban mutuamente…era su forma de darse los buenos días, ya que Victoria continuaba sentándose al lado de él y controlaba sus acciones.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad y cada uno se fue a realizar sus deberes, incluida Victoria, pues era la profesora particular de David.

Barnabas aprovechó y fue a hablar con Julia un rato. Los dos se fueron a un rincón escondido de la casa.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó Barnabas, mientras agarraba las manos de Julia.

Ella soltó un gemido, le había tocado justo donde se había quemado esta mañana. Barnabas se dio cuenta y le miró las muñecas.

-¿Qué esto?-preguntó, al ver sus quemaduras.

-Entró luz en mi habitación mientras dormía y me quemé.-contestó, intentando no darle importancia para que Barnabas no se preocupase.

-¿No has cerrado las ventanas como todas las noches? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Julia calló, no podía ocultarle lo que había pasado, corría peligro.

-Las cerré antes de irme a dormir. Pero sospecho que alguien entró en mi habitación en mitad de la noche mientras dormía y las abrió.

Barnabas abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Qué alguien entró en tu habitación y abrió las ventanas?

Barnabas comenzó a respirar con fuerza, agitado.

-Tranquilízate…-intentó calmarle Julia.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Pero tú eres consciente de lo que ha pasado? ¡Han podido matarte Julia!

Barnabas estaba colérico, simplemente con la idea de que alguien había intentado dañar a la persona que más quería en el mundo le ponía histérico.

-Barnabas, baja la voz, te puede escuchar alguien.

Julia le abrazó, él no tenía culpa de ponerse así, sólo quería lo mejor para ella.

Barnabas la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Julia, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Poco a poco, fue tranquilizándose.

Si Barnabas se ponía así por ella, no podía imaginar cómo se comportaría si supiese que ella llevaba en su interior un hijo suyo…su primer hijo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses, Julia seguía ocultando su secreto. Su vientre había crecido considerablemente, pero gracias a una faja y a sus ropas holgadas había conseguido esconderla. Aunque llegaría el momento en que no podría hacer nada ocultarla.

Barnabas y ella aun no le habían contado a la familia lo suyo, con lo cual todo seguía como siempre, aunque ese secretismo estaba matando a Julia por dentro. Al principio había resultado divertido, incluso excitante. Pero últimamente se estaba cansando de tener que ver a Barnabas a escondidas como una rata.

Toda aquella presión no era bueno para el bebé, Julia sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y lo contaría todo.

Si hubiera sabido antes lo que iba a pasar a continuación, tal vez no lo desearía con tanto fervor y se le habrían quitado las ganas de contar nada.

* * *

Sí, el capítulo me ha salido bastante corto, pero es una pequeña introducción para lo que viene a continuación. La batalla final está a punto de comenzar.

Y de nuevo, pido gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y comentándola.


	17. Chapter 17

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, todos dormían placenteramente…salvo Julia y Barnabas. Habían quedado en el salón para verse, como siempre, a escondidas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Barnabas empezó a besar a Julia con ansia. Ésta se dejó llevar por un instante, pero de repente paró en seco.

-¿Por qué has parado?-preguntó él, confuso.

-Barnabas, llevo pensando esto desde hace tiempo y no puedo esperar más a decírtelo.

Él calló, preocupado, esperando lo que Julia tenía que decirle.

-No puedo seguir así, no lo soporto. No quiero verte a escondidas nunca más.-confesó.

-Julia, sabes que eso es muy complicado, nos meteríamos en un lío.

-Ya nos hemos metido en un lío Barnabas, desde el primer encuentro que tuvimos.

Barnabas cerró los ojos, cansado.

-Barnabas…compréndeme. Quiero que nuestra relación sea normal. Si me apetece hablarte mientras desayunamos, hacerlo. Si quiero darte un beso, dártelo sin miedo a que nadie nos mire.

Julia agarró el rostro de él con las manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-Quiero que cuando llegue navidad, mientras la familia abre sus regalos, decirte te quiero delante de todo el mundo y besarte como nunca lo he hecho.-susurró.

Barnabas estaba conmovido, se planteó seriamente lo que Julia le estaba pidiendo.

-Está bien…mañana pensaremos la mejor forma de hacerlo. No te preocupes.

Julia sonrió, al fin lo iba a conseguir. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, emocionada.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

Barnabas y Julia se separaron bruscamente, asustados. Victoria estaba en la puerta mirándoles, con odio.

-Victoria…-comenzó a decir Barnabas.

-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME HAS HECHO BARNABAS!-cortó.

Los dos amantes guardaron silencio, aterrorizados.

-Dios…yo te quería Barnabas… ¡Te quería! Y vas y me engañas por… ¡por esa!

Victoria fue directa hacia Julia, con intención de echársele encima.

-Yo te mato zorra… ¡TE MATO!-gritó.

Barnabas se puso delante de Julia, protegiéndola.

-¡No le pongas ni un dedo encima Victoria!-amenazó Barnabas.

De repente, toda la familia apareció en el salón, a excepción de Carolyn que curiosamente no había bajado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿No os da vergüenza gritar a estas horas?-reprochó Elizabeth.

-Barnabas me está engañando con la doctora Hoffman.-contestó Victoria.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Barnabas y Julia callaron de nuevo, avergonzados.

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo finalmente Julia.

Victoria aprovechó el despiste de Barnabas y golpeó a Julia. Ésta salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, gritó del dolor.

-¡NOOO!-gritó Barnabas.

El vampiro corrió hacia Victoria y comenzó a forcejear con ella. David, asustado, fue apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Julia. Ahora ella yacía en el suelo, con una gran pitera de la que brotaba la sangre. Intentó incorporarse.

-¡Julia!-gritó David, mientras intentaba sostenerla.

-David… ¿dónde está Carolyn?-preguntó Julia, le costó decir cada palabra.

-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Estás malherida!

-No, David. Necesito a Carolyn…ella es un licántropo, es la única que puede doblegar a Victoria.

-Está en su cuarto, creo.

-¡Pues ve a buscarla David!-gritó Julia.

David no quería dejarla allí tirada, pero tampoco iba a desobedecerla. Corrió hacia la habitación de Carolyn.

Elizabeth fue a ayudar a Julia a levantarse, mientras Barnabas y Victoria seguían peleando.

Ambos vampiro se miraron fijamente, esperando el momento perfecto para volver a atacarse mutuamente.

-Después de todo lo que sufrí… ¡me convertí en vampira por ti!-exclamó Victoria.

-Te salvé de morir Victoria.

-¿A cambio de qué? Te di mi corazón, y tú lo has pisoteado.

-Tú pisoteaste hace tiempo el mío, ¿recuerdas a Ezequiel?

Victoria quedó petrificada, creía que Barnabas no sabía nada de aquello.

-Sí…Ezequiel. Aquel vampiro extranjero que vino a comprar mi empresa, te estuviste viendo a escondidas con él.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡OS VI EN LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA CASA FORNICANDO COMO CONEJOS! ¡¿AÚN TIENES LA DESFACHATED DE NEGARLO?!-gritó Barnabas, histérico.

Victoria calló, sin saber qué contestar. No quiso pensar más…movió su mano rápidamente y le dio un guantazo a Barnabas, haciéndole un par de arañazos ensangrentados en su pálida piel. Éste se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano y la lamió.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer.-murmuró, con odio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Barnabas se lanzó de nuevo y la echó al suelo. Rodaron, y Barnabas la agarró por las muñecas, dejándola inmóvil.

-No me mates por favor...-suplicó Victoria, al borde del llanto.

Barnabas se compadeció de ella y la soltó. Fue un error, Victoria aprovechó y le golpeó con fuerza con una tabla de madera que había cogido del suelo. Del impacto, Barnabas chocó de espaldas a la pared y quedó atontado en el suelo.

-Maldita...-dijo, antes de escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca debido al golpe.

-No deberías confiarte tanto Barnabas...si fueras precavido, te habrías pensado dos veces el engañarme con aquella doctora de pacotilla.-dijo Victoria con maldad.

Le agarró del pelo, obligándole a levantar la cabeza. Observó con gula las azules y palpitantes venas de su cuello, llenas de aquel líquido tan apetitoso y exquisito.

-Ni se te ocurra...-dijo Barnabas, con voz ronca.

-Barnabas...si no te tengo yo, no te tendrá nadie.-sentenció Victoria.

Abrió la boca y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer desmesuradamente, listos para abrirse paso por la carne de Barnabas.

Victoria ya podía saborear la piel del vampiro cuando, de repente, algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

Se echó al suelo, tremendamente dolorida.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!-gritó, entre gemidos de sufrimiento.

Julia había conseguido levantarse y le había golpeado con la misma madera con la que había herido a Barnabas.

-Aquí tienes de tu propia medicina...¡bruja!-Insultó Julia.

Victoria intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero caía de nuevo, aturdida.

-Maldita...tuve que acabar contigo yo misma, en vez de encargarle el trabajo a los demás...

-¿Qué?-pregunto Julia, sin entender nada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Carolyn te atacó? Pues no fue porque perdiese el control. Momentos antes de que se transformase la hipnoticé y la obligué a que te atacara. -confesó.

Julia quedó sin habla, mientras temblaba.

-Y esas quemaduras de tus muñecas...obligué a Willie a que entrase en tu habitación mientras dormías placenteramente, para abrir las ventanas de tu habitación de par en par. Maldita mala suerte la mía que te vi aquella mañana en el desayuno, sólo con esas insignificantes quemaduras. Tuviste que abrasarte entre los rayos del sol.-escupió.

-¿Quemarte con rayos de sol? Julia...¿de qué demonios está hablando?-preguntó Elizabeth, todavía seguía allí, mirando la escena perpleja.

Julia miró a Elizabeth, con seriedad, había llegado el momento de confersarlo todo.

-Elizabeth...soy un vampiro...desde hace cinco años.-reveló.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada, no quería creérselo.

-No...no...¿cómo?-tartamudeó.

Victoria consiguió levantarse y agarró el vestido de Julia. Ésta se la quitó de encima de una patada, pero Victoria se llevó un trozo de tela del vestido con ella.

Y así, todos los presentes, pudieron ver el enorme vientre que Julia ocultaba.

-No puede ser...no es posible...-dijo Victoria.

-¡Estás embarazada!-gritó Elizabeth, al borde del desmayo.

Barnabas se levantó con ayuda de su bastón y miró a Julia, confundido.

-Estás...en cinta. ¿Desde cuando?-preguntó, dolido.

-Desde hace cuatro meses.

Victoria miró a ambos lados y vió un puñal. Lo cogió y con un grito de desesperación y rabia, corrió hacia ellos empuñando el arma.


	19. Chapter 19

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

David llegó apresurado a la habitación de Carolyn, intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡CAROLYN ABRE LA PUERTA!-ordenó mientras zarandeaba el pomo desesperadamente.

No obtuvo respuesta, a si que retrocedió y tomanto carrerilla, corrió hacia la puerta y se lanzó encima de ella. Sonó un crujido y volvió a intentarlo. Rompió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Buscó a Carolyn por todos lados y la encontró tirada en el suelo y encadenada.

David se agachó junto a ella y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Carolyn! ¡Corre necesitamos tu ayuda!

La joven no dio respuesta, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Carolyn!-gritó mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos, parecía que estaba drogada.

-Carolyn...¿Qué te pasa? ¡Despierta!

David le daba pequeñas bofetadas en las mejillas para que volviera en sí.

-No...no quería hacerle daño a nadie...-balbuceó.

-¿Qué?

Carolyn levantó sus manos, esposadas, y señaló un bote de pastillas que había en su mesilla. David las cogió y leyó las instrucciones del medicamento.

-¡Esto son somníferos! ¿Cuántos te has tomado?-preguntó, alterado.

-Nn... unos...tres.

-¿TRES?

Carolyn había quedado traumatizada desde la noche que había atacado a Julia, a si que a partir de ese momento intentó hacer todo lo posible para no salir de su cuarto en las noches de su transformación. Aquel día, antes de que saliese la luna llena, se había esposado los pies y las manos y se había tomado los somníferos, para asegurarse de que no saldría de allí.

David la arrastró como pudo hasta el baño y la metió en la bañera. Allí, abrió el grifo y empapó a Carolyn con agua fría para que se despejase. Ésta volvió en sí, y miró a ambos lados, aturdida.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?-gritó.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, y aunque te tenga que llevar medio drogada te vendrás conmigo.

Le intentó quitar las esposas, pero no pudo, pues no tenía la llave.

-¿Dónde están las dichosas llaves?-gritó, mientras abría todos los cajones del baño, buscándolas desesperado.

-No...no lo sé.

-¿¡QUÉ NO LO SABES!?

Siguió buscando y, de repente, escuchó un grito. Las cosas se estaban complicando abajo, y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo por las malditas llaves.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Carolyn.

David cerró el grifo y la agarró del brazo, obligándola a salir de la bañera.

-¡Suelta, me haces daño bestia!

-¡Deja de quejarte y mueve el culo para seguirme!

Carolyn calló, intimidada, nunca había visto a David así. Finalmente accedió e intentó andar lo más deprisa que pudo, pues aún tenía los pies encadenados. Ella se caía una y otra vez, pero David la levantaba en seguida y continuaban corriendo.

-Más vale que esté pasando algo gordo porque como sea una tontería pienso hacerte añicos niñato.-amenazó la joven.

-No te lo vas ni a creer.-contestó David, con seriedad.

Llegaron al salón y, efectivamente, Carolyn no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

Barnabas agarraba a Victoria, estaba histérica y sostenía un puñal en sus manos. Julia se encontraba en un rincón, mirando la escena mientras Elizabeth intentaba protegerla de la pelea.

-¡Carolyn!-grió Julia.

Victoria paró en seco y miró a la joven, tenía muy mal aspecto.

-¿Esto es una broma?-preguntó, sarcástica, al ver sus cabellos mojados y las esposas que la encadenaban.

-¡David, la ventana! ¡Ábrela!-gritó Julia.

La cara de Victoria cambió, e intentó correr detrás del chico, pero Barnabas se lo impedió.

David abrió la ventana y un chorro de luz de luna entró en la habitación, iluminando de lleno a Carolyn.

Con un grito, Carolyn se echó al suelo. Su corazón bombeaba tan deprisa que sentía que iba a salirle disparado del pecho. Su respiración se agitaba por momentos y sus ojos...ya no eran humanos. Aulló mientras sus manos se convertían en garras y los sus colmillos crecían tan largos y afilados que herían sus labios. Una fuerza animal recorrió su cuerpo y rompió sus esposas sin ningún esfuerzo.

Carolyn ya era un lobo, y sabía perfectamente a por quién tenía que ir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Con un gran rugido, Carolyn saltó y cayó encima de Victoria. Comenzaron a forcejear, pero la vampira tenía todas las de perder. Carolyn lanzaba zarpazos rabiosa, hiriéndola por todo su cuerpo.

Barnabas comtemplaba la escena desde un rincón, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una carnicería. La sangre de Victoria era salpicada por toda la habitación y los muebles. Cerró los ojos...no podía soportar sus gritos de dolor.

Elizabeth agarró a David y puso su cabeza contra su pecho, no quería que viera aquella macabra escena, le perseguiría en sueños.

Finalmente, el lobo abrió sus fauces de par en par y mordió su cuello. Después, tiró y se llevó un trozo de carne entre sus dientes.

El grito de Victoria se ahogó debido a toda la cantidad de sangre que se había acumulado en su cuello. No podía respirar, se asfixió.

Era irónico, se había ahogado con aquello con lo que podía vivir como vampiro, con la sangre.

Barnabas se acercó al cadáver de Victoria. Pudo ver de cerca su hermoso rostro sin vida, entre un gran y enorme charco color rubí. El asesinato había sido brutal.

Cayó de rodillas, abatido. Victoria se había convertido en un ser despreciable que había intentado matarlos a todos en numerables ocasiones. Pero a fin de cuentas...él la había amado...y mucho. Verla así ahora era muy doloroso para él.

Rompió a llorar en silencio, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba. Julia se colocó a su lado, de pie. Comprendía la reacción de Barnabas, él había luchado mucho por aquella relación. Colocó su mano en el hombro del vampiro, intentando consolarlo. Barnabas levantó la cabeza y miró a Julia a los ojos...ahora su futuro era ella...ella y su hijo.

Barnabas, aún de rodillas en el suelo, abrazó a Julia por la cintura y colocó su cabeza sobre el vientre de ésta. Julia acarició el pelo de él, tranquilizándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Carolyn deambuaba por el salón, respetando al restro de criaturas que había en el salón.

Elizabeth le dijo a David que se fuera a dormir, ya todo había acabado. Éste obedeció y se fue, con cuidado de no ver el cuerpo de Victoria.

-Julia.-llamó Elizabeth, suavemente.

-Barnabas y yo recogeremos este desastre. Tú vete a dormir...la mamá necesitará descansar.

* * *

Pues ya está, e aquí el desagradable final de Victoria(se lo merecía, la verdad). Pero este no será el final definitivo, pues hay planes reservados para Barnabas y Julia. El más importante, la esperada llegada de su hijo/hija.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer las historia. ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Julia sintió un frío contacto en su piel, abrió los ojos lentamente y comprobó que se trataba de Barnabas.

-Buenos días dormilona.-dijo.

Julia soltó un ligero gemido y se acurrucó aún más entre las sábanas.

-Venga vamos, te he traído el desayuno.

Finalmente, Julia se incorporó sobre la cama, a regañadientes; y se estiró cual gato.

-Ten.-dijo Barnabas mientras le daba una copa llena de sangre.

-¿Sólo esto? Me esperaba una bandejita con unas tortadas, algo de fruta, un café y adornada con un par de rosas.-bromeó Julia.

Barnabas miró el gran tamaño que tenía el vientre de ella, habían pasado ya nueve meses y en cualquier momento su hijo llegaría al mundo.

-Las rosas mejor para cuando celebremos el día de la madre, ¿no crees?-dijo, mientras tocaba su abdomen.

Julia sonrió, estaba impaciente por ser madre, tanto que no podía creérselo. Antes de convertirse en vampira, pensaba que iba a morir sola, sin nadie a su lado. Ahora tenía a Barnabas y por si fuera poco, a su futuro niño...o futuros niños, ¿quién sabe?

-Bueno...¿has pensado en un nombre ya?-preguntó ella mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa.

-Si es niño, Vincent. Y si es una niña...Emily.-contestó el, decidido.

-Emily me gusta. Sin embargo...Vincent no me convence.

-Vicent es por mi padre, siempre quiso tener nietos. Lástima que no esté aquí.-se lamentó.

-Bueno...es ese caso...no me importa que llames al niño como tu padre.

Los dos callaron y ella siguió bebiendo en silencio.

-¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?-preguntó Barnabas, de repente.

-Pues...no lo sé. Si te soy sincera, me da igual. ¿Y tú?

-Antes quería un varón, pues lo educaría a mi imagen y semejanza. Sería fuerte, majestuoso...elegante. El perfecto heredero para todo el imperio de los Collins.

-Tú y tus pensamientos de antiguo.-bromeó Julia.

-No me lo reproches, recuerda que vengo de otra época. He avanzado bastante con respecto a mi forma de pensar.

-Como el primer día que me viste, te sorprendiste de que fuera doctora.-reprochó Julia.

-Eres una rencorosa, ¿aún recuerdas eso?

-Sí.

-Pues...tendré que castigarte por ser así.

Barnabas se echó encima de Julia y ella comenzó a soltar alegres carcajadas. Él la besó con suavidad, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. Se separaron y la miró intensamente. Ella le devolvía la mirada, aún con su boca entreabierta y mostrando sus colmillos.

-No me importaría para nada que fuera niña.-susurró Barnabas.

Julia sonrió y de nuevo, volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Julia bajaba por las escaleras, Barnabas se había tenido que ir a la conservera a si que la había dejado sola. Aunque, por suerte, tenía a la familia allí con ella.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Elizabeth hablar con un gran conocido en la misma puerta de la casa.

-¡Jack! -gritó Julia.

-¡Julia!-exclamó el joven mientras echaba a correr hacia ella.

Los dos se abrazaron amistosamente, hacía tiempo que no se veían.

-Dios Julia, madre mía la última vez que te vi no se te notaba nada el embarazo; y ahora...

-Lo sé Jack, tengo unas ganas de que nazca el niño.

-Todos estamos impacientes.-añadió Elizabeth, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Te he traído un pequeño regalo por el nacimiento de la criatura.-dijo Jack mientras le ofrecía un paquete a Julia.

-Jack...¿por qué te molestas?-contestó Julia, alegre.

-Porque eres mi amiga, y además...te mereces un regalo por hacer que Barbanas asiente la cabeza y tenga críos, lo que le ha costado.¡Es un verdadero mérito!

Los tres se rieron a carcajadas y Julia abrió el paquete. Se trataba de un pequeño pijama para bebé.

-¡Oh Jack...es precioso!

-He cogido uno que le pueda servir tanto si es niño como si es niña, ya sabes...como aún no sabemos nada. Aunque bueno, ¡pronto se sabrá!-respondió Jack, emocionado.

-Oh, eso me recuerda...Julia, deberías de llamar a un doctor para que te revise.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, yo soy doctora, no me hace falta ningún médico.

-Me parece bien pero el parto no creo que lo puedas llevar tú.

-Bueno, pues cuando llegue el momento se sabrá. Mientras tanto no lo necesito.

Los tres se quedaron charlando un buen tiempo, hasta que finalmente, Jack tuvo que irse.

-Tengo que irme, buena suerte Julia, estoy ansioso por ver al niño.

-Yo también. Te avisaré, no te preocupes.

Jack se fue, dejando a Julia sola con Elizabeth.

-Vamos al salón a sentarnos, no puedes estar tanto tiempo de pie.-dijo Elizabeth.

Las dos fueron al salón junto al resto de la familia y pasaron una tranquila mañana.

La última tranquila mañana de Julia, pues justo al caer la tarde, llegó el esperado momento.


	22. Chapter 22

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Dark Shadows, sed compasivos.**

**Dark Shadows pertenece a Tim Burton, al igual que sus personajes. No saco ningún dinero con esto, lo hago porque me gusta.**

Julia se encontraba sentada placenteramente en un sofá del salón. Estaba leyendo un libro, relajada, mientras David jugaba con su perro, Luck; un alegre bull terrier que le habían regalado por navidades. Julia observó al joven jugar con su mascota a la vez que se acariciaba el vientre con las manos, muy pronto serían más en la familia.

Continuó leyendo pero, de repente, sintió un punzante dolor. David se giró bruscamente al escuchar caer el libro al suelo y la vio retorcerse de dolor sobre el sofá.

-¡Julia! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, asustado.

Luck comenzó a ladrar alarmado por los gemidos de Julia y provocó que Elizabeth apareciese rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-¡Llama a un médico! ¡He roto aguas!-gritó Julia.

Elizabeth corrió a por el teléfono, estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba marcar las teclas.

En cinco minutos, llegó un doctor con una enfermera y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Evidentemente, era más peligroso que Julia diese a luz en la casa, pero la famlia Collins era famosa y, por lo tanto, podría formarse un incómodo revuelo en el hospital.

Justo cuando los médicos se habían encerado con Julia, Barnabas apareció por la puerta de la casa.

-¿¡Dónde está!?-preguntó, histérico.

Elizabeth lo había llamado después de avisar a los médicos y el vampiro había salido de la conservera rápidamente.

-Tranquilo Barnabas, están en a consulta de Julia. Es el sitio más indicado para llevar a cabo el parto.-tranquilizó Elizabeth.

-Voy a entrar...-dijo, decidido.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? Sólo pueden entrar mujeres, vamos a entrar Carolyn y yo, tú te quedas aquí y esperas.-ordenó Elizabeth.

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¡No me vengas con esas ahora!

-¡Son órdenes de los médicos!

Barnabas se sentó, a regañadientes.

Habían pasado tres horas, el vampiro no podía más. Estaba más que nervioso, estaba histérico, además de preocupado. Por si fuera poco, escuchaba los gritos de Julia que provenían del interior de la habitación. Daba vueltas de un lado para otro, como si de un tigre enjaulado se tratase mientras David le observaba en silencio con Luck sentado a su lado.

De repente, un lloro rasgó el incómodo silencio sepulcral en el que estaba sumida la casa. Barnabas paró en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par. David se levantó y se puso a su lado, esperando a que alguien saliese de la consulta.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta y se asomó, acultando el interior de la estancia.

-¡Qué! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?-preguntó Barnabas, alterado.

-¡Es una niña! ¡Una niña!-exclamó Carolyn.

Barnabas quedó sin aliento y totalmente petrificado. David le daba palmaditas en la espalda, dándole la enhorabuena.

-¡Carolyn espera! ¡Entra!-ordenó su madre desde el interior.

Carolyn, extrañada, cerró la puerta. La expresión de Barnabas cambió completamente.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-murmuró.

David acariciaba a Luck, nervioso.

De nuevo, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-¡DIOS! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó Carolyn, aún dentro.

Después de diez largos minutos, se abrió la puerta de la consulta de par en par.

-Barnabas...alguien quiere conocerte.-dijo Carolyn, con emoción.

Barnabas tragó saliva, reunió todo su valor y entró.

Julia estaba tumbada en la camilla, totalmente agotada pero feliz. Barnabas se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Julia estaba demasiado cansada para contestar, a si que se limitó a asetir con la cabeza.

De pronto, llegó la enfermera con una preciosa niña en los brazos.

-Señor Collins...

La enfermera colocó con delicadeza al bebé entre los brazos de Barnabas. El vampiro quedó atontado, mirándola conmovido.

-Si crees que el lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, entonces deberías de ver esto.-dijo Elizabeth.

Barnabas se giró y la vio con otro bebé en brazos.

-¿Qué...?-comenzó a decir, pero las palabras no le salían.

-Sí Barnabas, Julia ha tenido mellizos. Saluda a tu hijo.

-Dios mío...

Barnabas miró a Julia, anonadado.

-No me mires así...no tengo expicación para esto...-murmuró Julia, alegre.

Barnabas no podía creérselo.

Había tenido que esperar doscientos años para encontrar el amor de su vida, y ahora no sólo estaba enamorado...si no que era padre de mellizos. Todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, todo lo que había sufrido...había merecido la pena.

-Por primera vez en mi vida...soy realmente feliz.-le dijo Barnabas a Julia.

-Yo también...no sabes cuanto.


End file.
